Yearn for Love
by Lyella626
Summary: A Cupid who yearns for romance in her life. A boy who believes that fun is all he needs. An old enemy ready for revenge and a new challenger ready for destruction. The world needs love and love needs the world. Bad and weird summary, but I didn't want to give too much away. Hope you Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any RotG or Frozen characters.
1. Intro: Cupid

**Hello readers! So if you've read some of my stories before I can probably guess what you're thinking. "Ugh another story, she hasn't even finished any of her other ones, why is she writing another one?" Well I'll answer that, my other stories, what happened was that I would be writing a chapter and then all of a sudden the site glitches and I lose all of the hardwork that I had. It happened too many times so in the end, I gave up. And now, because I haven't written in so long, all of my work was completely deleted. That's why, with this one, I am using a different method. I am typing it in Google Docs and then copying and pasting it here so that I won't lose any of my work. Sorry about never completing my other stories, but I just go so frustrated and yeah. And if I'm being completely honest, I probably won't finish this story in the next year, but I will try. This probably won't be updated very often, especially since school is about to start but we'll see. Anyways, if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy my story. It may not seem very original but there's really just one part in this whole story that I actually want to write about and put in a story. It, however, doesn't come until a lot later as it is part of the climax per say. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Intro: Cupid**

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love. Of course!" my eyes went wide at this new revelation. "Elsa?" Anna asked warily. I spread my arms out "love" I repeated. The ice and snow began to fly up into the air and above us forming a huge snowflake. Then the snowflake dispersed and tiny particles of magic and ice floated down.

At last, I learned to control my powers. Love is the answer. "I knew you could do it," Anna says to me as I give her another hug. Then I hear the sharp sound of a sword being unsheathed. I look towards the noise and see Prince Hans about to attack Anna with a vicious look on his face. "Anna!" I yell out as I run in front of her and shoot my powers at Hans. Hans flies backwards and I feel relieved. That is until I begin feeling something warm and wet run down my stomach. I look down and see crimson red all over my body.

I become dizzy and collapse. "Elsa!" I hear Anna calling me. "No no no, Elsa what have you done?" Anna asks with panic in her voice. "Anna," I say weakly. "Don't worry Elsa, you're going to be okay." Anna reassures me as she begins wrapping my wound which I know is far too extreme to heal. "Anna, it's no use. It's okay, I'm ready," I say.

Tears begin to fall from both of our eyes as we lay our hands on each other's cheeks. "I love you, Anna. I'm glad I got to love you one last time." I say as I feel my eyes become heavy. "I love you too. I always have and I always will. I wish we could've been sisters for longer. I'll always remember you Elsa." Anna began sobbing and I felt my eyes close. And then I was drowning, except not. I was floating. It was then that I saw the bright light of the moon.

* * *

I sat up breathing heavily. Blinking in order to see what was around me. It all felt so real. Trying to catch my breath and collect my tears I let the memory fade again. Although it was 200 years ago, it still feels like yesterday. My stomach ached from the memory of the sword going through me. Right after my death, Hans was sentenced to death as well. Luckily he did not resurrect. Anna had married Kristoff. I never actually met him, but as I observed their time together, I learned that he truly did love Anna. I can honestly say that I couldn't have asked for a better husband for my beloved sister.

So much has changed since my death and since I resurrected. Anna is long gone by now, but there are many descendants from her. Too many for me to keep track of, however. Arendelle has completely changed. It's no longer ruled by royalty and has just become another city. There are many inventions that I could not have imagined in my life as a human. Electricity, cars, phones, just all sorts of things. The style has definitely changed as well. As the styles changed, I began to change my clothes in order to fit in. However, I soon learned that "fitting in" wasn't a possibility for me. Afterall, no one could see me. I could be walking around naked and no one would even notice. Of course, however, I wouldn't do that.

When I awoke, I had changed as well. I no longer just controlled snow and ice. I now have new powers. I have the ability to spread love. Not only spread it but sense it. I can sense when two people are in love or when one is yearning for love. I can also sense when two people are meant for each other and try to come up with sly ways to get them together. People call me cupid. No idea how they came up with that name, but it stuck. I guess the thing about being naked and not being noticed wasn't completely true. Some people can see me. Afterall, someone had to come up with the belief of cupid and know that I like chocolate. Spirits who have been resurrected can also see me so I'm not completely invisible.

I still don't understand how people took me and made my image a flying baby. I just don't get it. I don't look like a baby at all. The only thing that they got correct about my image was that I have angel wings. I guess that's another thing that change about me. I am now an angel, I guess. My wings are quite big, but not so big to where they drag on the floor or even get close to dragging. They stop at about mid thigh and are very white. They are somewhat transparent as if they're just a hologram and sparkle when light hits them. The tips of my wings have a tint of blue. I guess it's to express the icy part of me. I no longer wear my dress. Afterall, I said that my style did change. I now wear a light light blue, almost white, sundress with an elegant lacy pattern.

I still live in my ice palace as there is no where else that I could go. Olaf stays with me and so does Marshmallow. I'm not completely alone, but sometimes that's how I feel. As I spread love to everyone I can't help but yearn for the love that I give. Not the sisterly love like I could've had with Anna. Although sometimes I also wish for that. No, I want the romantic love. To be with your best friend every day of your life. To feel my heart flutter at the sight of someone. To see a man look at me with love in his eyes. However, that is impossible. Not because of the whole Cupid can't love thing. That's not even a rule. I can't be in love for two reasons. One, there is like no one my age and I doubt anyone would even be interested in me in that way. And two, if I do end up finding someone to love, they'll just be taken away from me. My powers are constantly hunted for by those who wish to destroy the light in the world. Afterall, love is the strongest magic of them all.

I must be careful not to let my power be taken away. Who knows what could happen if I lose them. After changing out of my PJ's and saying goodbye to Olaf and Marshmallow, I went to my balcony, spread my wings, and jumped off into the sky. The world needs love and love is on its way.

 **Hello fellow reader. I hope you enjoyed this short intro to my new story. If not, then you don't have to read it. If you did, then I'm glad. I know it's not original whatsoever, but I'm hoping that as the story progresses, it will get better. I will try very hard to update this story ASAP. Anyways, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Jack's POV**

I was flying around and spreading my snow and fun to the children. Carefree and ready for what my day would bring me. I landed on the Eiffel tower and looked at the activity going on in Paris. I always brought light snowfall to Paris. Enough to look beautiful but not too much to where people are afraid to take romantic strolls around. Ahhh romance, what a waste of time. And yet, the idea of having someone to love doesn't seem so bad. I spotted a couple, one that I have known for a while now. I used to bring fun to them when they were children and I watched as they grew up, fell in love, and stopped believing in me.

I continued watching them and saw as a line of snowflakes and magic swirled around them, turned purple and then burst. Instantly the two stared into each other's eyes and shared a kiss. I continued watching them and my yearning for love grew. However, it would be impossible for me to love as no one my age could see me and I'm not exactly comfortable dating someone who is half hummingbird. I then thought about what I had just seen. Someone just used magic to make those two fall in love. I wonder who it was. I heard that the bringer of love was named Cupid. However, I have never seen them. I followed the path of which the magic snowflakes had flown from and saw a glimpse of Cupid. I saw that their hair was very light blonde, almost white, and that it was a girl, However, they moved so fast to where I couldn't even get a glimpse of their face.

I wonder if Cupid could find me love. Maybe if I get a chance to ask her, she could find a spirit who could learn to love me. Ha, what am I kidding, I don't need love. I've got the children, the Guardians, and fun. I don't have room in my life for love. Speaking of the Guardians, maybe I'll visit North today. With that thought in mind I flew to the North Pole.

* * *

As I entered the Pole I saw the toys flying around and the Yetis trying to make as many toys as possible before Christmas comes. "Oh Jack Frost, what brings you here?" North asks as he looked up from his toy making. "Oh you know, haven't seen you guys in a while and figured I'd stop by and say hi," I replied. "Oh well it's good to see you. However, Christmas is in 2 weeks and I do not have time to sit and chat." North said as he began working on another toy. "That's okay, I understand," I said as I began walking off towards the kitchen.

"Wait a minute Jack," North said. I stopped and turned back. North stroked his beard and observed me. He got up close, too close for comfort, and looked me intensely in the eye. "Something is different about you Jack. Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Ummmm, no. Not that I know of." I replied. "Hmmmm," North thought for a bit step back. "I think I know what it is," he finally said. "Okay well what is it because honestly, I have no idea."

"You have lost the sparkle in your eyes. Your eyes aren't as bright as they normally are. I'm seeing loneliness in you." North finally said. Loneliness? I'm not lonely. I have the children and the Guardians. "What? I'm not lonely. I have you and the other Guardians. Plus, children believe in me now, how could I possibly be lonely?" I asked North.

"This is a different kind of loneliness Jack. Tell me, do you feel sort of empty?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Empty? Well earlier I did when I watched that couple. But that was just once. "Not really, no." I replied. "Don't lie to me Jack. I know everything. And right now, I know that you yearn for a soulmate" North said. My jaw dropped. A soulmate? Why would I ever need a soulmate? "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Jack, I am Santa Claus. I always know what people want the most. It's one of my gifts. And right now, I know you want love in your life" he looked at me seriously. "Don't worry, you'll find someone," he said. Then North walked away into his office.

I began heading to the kitchen again. A soulmate? Love? Sorry North but your belly is wrong. I don't have time for those things. I don't need or want them. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Oh Jack! Nice to see you here. It's been a while," Mrs. Claus said. "Yeah, nice to see you again," I said, not completely paying attention. She brought out some cookies and I began eating them while thinking about what North had said prior to this. "Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Claus asked. "Hm?" I questioned. "Well it just seems like you're in really deep thought." She said as she sat down in front of me. "Well, I was just thinking about what North had just told me," I replied. "North? Now what'd he say this time?" she asked. "He thinks that I want love. Can you believe it? Me, in love? It just doesn't match" I said. "Why not?" she asked. "Well, because…" I didn't have a reason.

"For the first time in forever North wasn't wrong my dear. You've been alone all your life, and that's a long time considering you're immortal. You didn't even have anyone when you were human"

"I had Lily," I reasoned. "Yes, you did love Lily, but that's a different kind of love. That's more family love. What you want is the romantic love-" "Stop right there. Romance? Really? There's no fun in romance." I cut Mrs. Claus off. "Thanks for the talk Mrs. Claus, and the cookies. I think I'll be heading out now." I said as I stood up and began walking away.

"Jack," Mrs. Claus called out. I turned around. "You may not think that you want love, but you are young and you have been alone for a while. Although it may sound ridiculous, it's what your heart wants." She said. I nodded and then flew out.

* * *

I flew for a while, collecting my thoughts when I landed on a hill and decided to spend the night there. I saw Sandy's dream sand begin to spread all around the city and then, once again, I saw the magical snowflakes swirl. This time, however, they didn't turn purple when they went around the people. Instead it turned orange. Once they went away, the people hugged and walked away from each other. Hm that's different. I wonder what the orange snowflakes do. Once again, I did not see Cupid, only her magic. Her magic is beautiful though. Very elegant yet powerful.

All of the magic for the night was gone and I laid back preparing for sleep to take over. As my eyes began to close, I saw lights in the sky and opened my eyes wide to see that North was calling the Guardians. I just saw him a couple of hours ago. I wonder what could've happened. I stood up and began heading to the pole, again. Please be something good.

 **I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been pretty busy with life and trying to make the best out of my summer. School starts in less than a week for me, so please don't expect this to be updated very soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and I will try to bring you the new one soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Lyella**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Jack's POV**

I got to the pole to see that all of the other Guardians were there. "North, what's up? What happened?" I asked. North looked stressed and fearful. "Pitch is back and he's not alone" he said. "What? How do you know this?" Tooth asked. "He came to visit, except not in person. He came in a nightmare of mine. With him was someone I have never seen before. Someone who seemed just as evil, maybe even more and definitely more powerful." He said. "How do you know you weren't just dreaming?" Bunny asked. "Because Mary saw it too," he said. Everyone turned to Mrs. Claus. "It's true," she said as she shivered. Pitch is back! We just defeated him not too long ago and now he's back. What if we're not strong enough to fight him? He has allies now. How are we going to defeat him again? "So now what?" I asked. "Do we prepare to fight?"

"We wait until Manny talks to us," North began. "Only then will we take action. Until then, I want us all to stick together. If someone sees any sign of Pitch or anything out of the ordinary, alert the others immediately." North said. He seemed paranoid, but I understand why. Afterall, Pitch almost won last time and we almost lost Sandy. Feeling weak probably scared all of the Guardians.

We all sat around, some falling asleep, waiting for Manny to tell us something, anything, about what is going on with Pitch. As I began to once again fall asleep I felt a tug on my sleeve. I opened my eyes to see Sandy trying to wake me. Ironic really. The Guardians all gathered around to see what Manny had to say. Moonlight shined down and into the middle of the Guardian circle, in it, 2 shadows were formed. One I could identify as pitch, the other however, I could not recognize.

We all looked at each other with fear in our eyes. Then a pillar began rising up from the middle. "Guys, it's happening again," Tooth said excitedly. "Again?" I asked. "What's happening?" "Manny is choosing a new Guardian," North answered. "This is how a Guardian is chosen?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Hm, I wonder who it's going to be. Everyone waited anxiously as a figure began to form above the crystal. The figure was a girl, no scratch that, an angel. She had her hair in a braid and was wearing a sundress. She had her hands wrapped around her as if she were cold or scared. "Cupid!" everyone said excitedly. Oh so that's Cupid. She does not look how I expected her to look. She looks beautiful and reserved. Yet powerful and strong. Just like her powers.

"Well, I guess we should get her. Phil!" North called out. Oh no, he's sending the yetis. "Are the yetis really necessary North?" I asked. He turned back to me, "Yes, it's a tradition," he said as he turned back and continued to prepare the yetis for their trip. "Ok, I won't argue with that, one day you'll learn that it's not the best idea," I said as I began walking back to the other Guardians. I sat down and relaxed with the others as we waited for the yetis to return with our new member.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

After bringing love to the world I returned to my ice castle. Tomorrow is the anniversary of Anna's death and like every year, I will be visiting her grave. Because I am visiting her tomorrow, I decided to get her some gifts. I bought her a bouquet of flowers, all different colors, and then made her an ice sculpture of the two of us. I really miss her and it makes me sad knowing that she didn't even make it to Christmas the year she died, or my birthday.

I laid the flowers on the table and went to say goodnight to Olaf and Marshmallow. After visiting them I went to my room. Right when I got into my room I was grabbed and then stuffed into a bag. I tried to break free but the capturer was strong. In the end, I gave up and just let them bring me to wherever it was that we were heading to.

I heard a loud crash of glass and then some sort of vortex open up. I assumed that I was tossed through because I landed with a hard thud on the ground. "Ahhh, good job Phil!" I heard a man say. He sounded very jolly and bright. I opened the bag to see 5 people looking at me, 2 of which I'm pretty sure are half animal. "Where am I?" I asked. "And who are you guys?"

I began to crawl out of the bag when I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up to see bright blue orbs. They were beautiful and had snowflakes in them. I grabbed onto the hand and the owner of the eyes helped me up. Now that I was level with them, I could see that it was a boy who was very handsome. He has white hair and pale skin. He had on a blue hoodie and brown pants and carried a staff with him. Strange, they must all be spirits considering they can all see me and don't exactly look human, and yet, I've never seen half of them before.

"Welcome Elsa to the North Pole," one of them said. He had the same voice as the one I heard earlier. He was big and had a white beard. Oh, I recognize him now. I remember passing by him one day to see that he was lonely. I set him up with a woman named Mary. Wait did he say- "North Pole?" "Why yes!" he said ecstatically.

"Ok then…" I said as I looked around. "So ummm...why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Because you have been chosen as the new Guardian!" Santa said throwing his hands up in the air. "Guardian?" I asked. "Yes, Guardian. We are all Guardians who protect all children. We protect the things we bring to children such as wonder and hope," he explains. Bring to children? I don't bring anything to children. Children don't love. What can I do for children? "Music!" Santa announces. Elves begin to play loud music and yetis began to come out spinning sticks of fire. Wait what? What's going on? Why are they celebrating? I can't be a Guardian. I can't help children. The only thing I can do is hurt them. As the yetis began crowding around me, I felt my powers begin to get out of control. A blizzard began forming around me and I couldn't control it again. Children. Anna. Ice. Those were the only things on my mind. "I CAN'T!" I yelled out and the blizzard spread everywhere, freezing the building.

All of the Guardians looked surprised and scared. "Oh no, what have I done," I whispered. Snow and ice covered everything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said as I tried to thaw it. I couldn't. What's wrong with me? Think of Anna. I love Anna. Nothing happened. My ice wasn't thawing. "I'm honored, but I can't do it, I'm sorry," I said as I walked out of the pole and flew back to my ice castle.

 **Hello readers! I know this was a short chapter, but I will try to make it up by making the next chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was pretty uneventful. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also I wanted to ask you guys if any of you knew the band BTS. If you do, then I automatically like you. If you don't, then LOOK THEM UP! You have not lived until you have fallen in love with them. BTS Fighting!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Jack's POV**

The Guardians and I waited while the yetis went to fetch our new recruit. I sat there on the window sill, thinking about Cupid. From the hologram she looked so beautiful. I wonder if she's that beautiful in person. I wonder if she could help me find love...which I don't need. Darn it North! Why did you have to say that. I don't need love. I am perfectly fine the way I am.

There was a sound of a portal opening up and through it came a sack, behind it were the yetis who went to fetch our new member. I hope she's ok, I understand the feeling of getting forced into a bag and thrown through a portal. "Ahhh, good job Phil!" North said as he walked up to the bag. All of us surrounded the bag waiting to meet Cupid. She opened the bag a bit and observed us. Probably trying to figure out what is going on. "Where am I? Who are you guys?" she asked with concern and confusion in evident in her voice. Her voice was light and beautiful. It sounded like an angel, which makes sense considering she is one.

She began to crawl out of the bag and I decided to hold out my hand to help her out. She looked up at me and we locked eyes. Her eyes were the bluest of blues and sparkled like stars in the night sky. I could get lost in them- wait what? What is happening to me? She hesitantly grabbed my hand and I helped her up. Her touch felt warm, not hot like how it feels with everyone else, but like a comforting warmth.

Now that she was standing, I was able to get a good look at her. She's somewhat tall, but still about a head shorter than me. She was extremely pale, but not in the unhealthy way. Her hair was a really light blonde, almost white, and looked as smooth as silk. Everything about her was absolutely stunning. Her wings were very white, almost transparent, but they were sparkling as if they had little crystals embedded in them. At the ends of them they were colored a light blue. Even her wings were elegant and graceful. I was snapped out of my thoughts and admiration of her beauty when North began speaking again.

"Welcome Elsa to the North Pole,"North said. "North Pole?" Cupid asked. "Why yes!" he said ecstatically. "Ok then…" she said as she looked around. "So ummm...why did you bring me here?" Cupid asked with what sounded like worry in her voice. "Because you have been chosen as the new Guardian!" North said throwing his hands up in the air. "Guardian?" she asked, confused. "Yes, Guardian. We are all Guardians who protect all children. We protect the things we bring to children such as wonder and hope," he explained. "Music!" North announces. Elves begin to play loud music and yetis began to come out spinning sticks of fire, just like when I was looked like she was lost in thought. She had fear in her eyes and I felt the temperature get increasingly colder. Why is she afraid? Maybe she's like me and doesn't want the responsibility. No that's not it, she looks like she'd be plenty responsible, so then why is she afraid? A blizzard began forming around her and the guardians and I looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. The blizzard began to become stronger until suddenly it was all drawn into her.. "I CAN'T!" she yelled out and the blizzard spread everywhere, freezing the building.

Woah! She's powerful. The Guardians and I all stood, frozen. We didn't know what to do. We were all just surprised. "Oh no, what have I done," she whispered. I looked around and saw that snow and ice covered everything. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said as she spread her hands out attempting to thaw it.. Nothing happened. She looked confused and scared. She looked up at all of us as we continued to stand there in shock."I'm honored,"she began, " but I can't do it, I'm sorry," she said as she walked out of the pole and flew away.

I was snapped out of my shock and decided to go follow her. She seems too scared to be the guardian of love. Too timid. It's time to show her how to have a little fun. I followed her the whole way, making sure not to get caught. She flew fast but gracefully. I followed her all the way to a beautiful castle. The morning sun reflected beautifully off of it. I got up closer and realized that it was made of ice. "Woah," I said in awe. I landed on the balcony and continued following her without her noticing. She looked to be in some sort of rush. I watched as she grabbed some flowers and then a little sculpture of two girls. After grabbing them, she flew away once more, and yes, I followed her.

She kept on flying until we landed near what used to be a castle. I hid behind a tree as I watched her go towards a gravestone. She placed the flowers and sculpture in front of the grave and then sat in front of it. I wonder who the grave could be for. Maybe her old lover perhaps. "Hey Anna," she said with a small and sad voice. "I really miss you," she said and I saw tears begin to stream down her face. "Life is just so lonely without you. Yeah, I have Olaf and Marshmallow, but sometimes I just want actual human affection you know? I finally understand how you felt for those 15 years." Something urged me to go and hug her, but I resisted. I wonder what happened for 15 years. "Anna, there's something else. Something that you were able to fix, but now that you're gone, I don't know what to do." She began twirling her hands and playing with her powers. "Earlier, I lost control and froze everything," she said solemnly. "When I tried to thaw it, I thought of you, but then, nothing happened," she said as she tried thawing out her new creation, and ultimately failing. "What's wrong with me Anna? What's happening? Why can't I thaw it anymore, why can't I control it?" More tears began to fall and she began to cry harder as she asked her questions. Of course she didn't receive an answer.

I noticed as ice began to spread along the floor and chose that time to make myself noticed. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked. Stupid! Why would you ask that? Of course she's not ok. She looked up startled, Tears continued to stream down her face, however, despite that, she was still beautiful. "How long have you been here?" She sniffled as she turned back to the grave, wrapping her arms around herself. "Long enough," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. She just nodded

I sat down next to her and looked at the stone. "Who was she?" I asked. "My sister," she replied as she continued looking at the grave. By now her tears had stopped falling, but her voice still held sorrow. "May I ask how long?" A little more than 100 years ago" she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said with sympathy. "It's ok, it was a long time ago," she replied. "That doesn't make it hurt any less though," I said. She looked up at me with confusion written on her face. "I didn't know I even had a sister when I was resurrected. I had no idea who I was or why I was here. You're lucky. I found out that I had one after 300 years when I became a guardian. However, by then, my sister was long gone. I didn't even get to see her grow up," I said solemnly. "I'm sorry," she said with sympathy in her eyes. "It's ok, it's not your fault," I simply said.

The two Guardians sat there for a little longer. Reminiscing about the past and the sisters they had lost. Enjoying each other's company and the somehow comfortable silence. Not noticing that the ice that had spread across the ground was slowly thawing. Slowly, but surely.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

We sat at the grave for a little longer before heading back to her ice castle."So, why don't you want to be a Guardian?" I asked. "It's not that I don't want to be one, it's just that I shouldn't be one," she replied. "What?" I asked. She sighed. "Children can't see me and there's nothing really that I can do for them. My powers are love, I protect love, but not in children. Children don't have love. I mean they have family love, but that's different. I deal with romance and true love. Kids don't have true loves, not yet at least." She replied. "Oh," was all I could say. "Well, that doesn't mean that you're not a guardian," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, just because you don't think you can do anything for the kids, doesn't mean that you don't protect them. If anything, you're kind of the reason they even exist. Plus, you are a guardian if Manny chose you. He doesn't just choose you for nothing. There's a reason he chose you, You may not understand it now, but you will eventually," I said, remembering when I was chosen.

She gave me a small smile, "thanks, Jack." I smiled back at her, "you're welcome, Cupid." She laughed. Her laugh was light and airy, but elegant and beautiful. It sounded like music and gave me a warm feeling."What's so funny?" I asked perplexed. "My name's not Cupid," she replied. "Really?" I asked. "Then where did Cupid come from?" "Cupid is just the name that humans gave me. I have no idea where it came from, but it stuck. My real name is Elsa," she said. "Elsa," I repeated. Why must everything about her be so perfect? Her eyes, her hair, her voice- no stop it! Stop it heart and brain, you have no idea what you're talking about.

"So, Elsa, wanna have a little fun?" I asked. She smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped. Ugh! Get rid of this stupid feeling, I don't want it. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" She asked. "Come and see!" I said as I flew out of her castle. She followed me and we landed in an area by a lake. I froze the lake and made snow all around the place. She looked around and raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked and then threw a snowball at her. Her face held both shock and mischief in it. She began twirling her hands and conjured up her own snowball. "Oh you're on!" She said. We then began to hurdle snowballs at each other. Laughing and having the time of our lives.

 **I tried to make the third chapter a little bit longer, I had thought that it would be at least 2,000 words, but I guess not. Sorry it's not as long as I thought it would be, but I hope you still enjoy it. I have officially started school now, so I won't be updating anytime soon. I have started working on the 4th chapter however, so hopefully I will be able to update before Halloween. Before Christmas at least. Hopefully. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jack's POV**

We ended our intense snowball fight at a tie. I can't believe I didn't win. I was trying my hardest too. We skated on the lake and raced around it until finally settling down and sitting against a tree. We were still smiling and breathing heavily from all of the fun activities we had been doing. Around us was silent, but it was comfortable and serene. I looked towards Elsa and saw that her cheeks were flushed, probably from skating, and she had a beautiful smile graced across her lips. She truly is amazing.

We watched as the sun began to set and the moon began to rise. Then, Elsa broke the silence. "Jack?" she asked. "Hm?" I replied, never taking my eyes off of the sunset. "How did you become a Guardian? Like what's your story?" She asked. I looked her way and saw as she stared at me waiting for me to tell my story. I told her of how I resurrected with no memories of who I was before and how for years and years I had no idea why I was around. I told her about my first meet with the Guardians and all of the events that had happened from being tossed into a sac to Sandy's death, to Pitch's defeat. Elsa continued to listen to me all the way until the end, never faltering. "Wow," was all she said.

By now the sun had completely set and the moon had risen to it's fullest. As I took my last look at the moon, I saw as the all familiar colorful lights lit up the sky. "The sky's awake," Elsa said in awe. I chuckled. "So that's what human call it huh?" She looked at me in confusion. "Come on we have to go, Those lights are bad news." I said as I grabbed her hand. "Wait, what? What's going on?" She asked. "Those lights are a signal for the Guardians. It means that something has happened and that we need to report to North" I explained.. "North?" She questioned. Oh right, I forgot she didn't know the nicknames. "Santa Claus," I replied. "I'm not going," she said. "What?" I asked. "I'm not a Guardian Jack," she replied. Ugh why must she be so stubborn. "Of course you're a Guardian Elsa. Manny chose you, that means that we need you. Please." I pleaded.

She looked up at me and I saw fear in her eyes. "Please Elsa. I promise that you will be fine. It might not even be that bad." I said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine," she said. I then grabbed her hand and we flew off to North's workshop.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

After having fun in the snow, Jack and I sat down and watched the sunset. It was so beautiful and had so many colors that made me feel warm and happy. I asked Jack what his story was and how he became a Guardian. He told me about him being resurrected and meeting the Guardians. When he got to the battle with Pitch and Sandy dying, fear flooded through my body. One thing I've always been afraid of is death. I know I'm immortal, but I've always wondered if I could die again. I know immortal means never dying, but what if I'm not immortal. What if us spirits just live longer than humans. I've always wondered that. And Jack's story has proved me right. It really is possible to die again.

As Jack and I flew to the workshop, my fear slowly grew. What's going to happen? What happened to make North signal the Guardians? Why was I chosen? What can I do? We finally got to the workshop and saw that many of the lights on the globe were going out. North looked drained of energy and his eyes no longer sparkled with the wonder they used to hold. The tooth fairy was shedding feathers and was dulling in color. The Easter Bunny looked slightly smaller and weaker. Sandman looked the same, somehow just like Jack.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Pitch is working faster than we thought he would. Especially with his new ally." North answered. Why is everyone so weak? What's happening? Who is this new ally? "Why are you guys falling apart?" I asked. Jack turned to me. "Well, about that. There's kind of a downside to being a Guardian," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded my head as a gesture for him to continue. He flew to the globe. "You see, each one of those lights is a child who believes in us Guardians. Children's beliefs are what give us our powers, our magic, our lives. When children stop believing, well…" he gestured to the Guardians, "this happens," he said as he flew down. "Why aren't you and Sandy weakened?" I asked. "Well we don't really know. We think it's because all kids can have fun or dream without us, therefore, we don't really lose believers," he said. What about me? Would I be weakened? Would I die?

"So what do we do?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "We could collect the teeth like last time, but that won't change the fact that Christmas is in 12 days and North is slowly losing his magic," the Tooth Fairy said. I have no idea what to do about Christmas, but if we can get some children to believe, then that should be enough magic for us to get Christmas going again. "How about we collect the teeth and worry about Christmas after we get you guys some believers?" I suggested. They all nodded. "Ok, the sleigh is a little unavailable right now, so how about we take some snow globes" North suggested. "I'll be fine, I can still fly, so you guys can take the snow globes," I said. "Same here," said Jack. The Sandman made some symbols that I'm guessing meant the same thing Jack had said.

"Very well, once we're done, we meet back here," said North as he threw a snowglobe down onto the ground. "Oh and don't forget the presents," the Tooth Fairy said before she too disappeared. I flew out of the workshop and to my home country, Norway. I collected the teeth and left some coins or chocolate under the pillows of the children. I then went to the surrounding countries. When I got to France, I had felt myself being drawn to a place in a park. I followed the feeling and found a couple. Despite it snowing, they were walking around, talking and laughing. I smiled at the sight. Even through the snowy weather they still love each other. I saw them glow pink and realized why I was drawn to them: true love. True love is rare nowadays. I instantly shot my powers at them to ensure that they would last forever. Almost kind of like I was blessing them.

I envy them really. I died before I could find my true love, if I even had one. I'm glad Anna had found her true love, but I'm still saddened by the fact that I never got to meet mine. I wonder what my life would've been like if I didn't die. I guess I shouldn't think like that. Afterall, if I didn't sacrifice myself, Anna would've died and I would've never been able to live with myself if I had just let that happen. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

As I was collecting teeth, I ended up in France, Paris to be more specific. It was snowing and yet I heard people talking and laughing. I followed the voices to find a couple walking through a park. A feeling grew inside of me. It was a negative feeling, but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Anger? But why was I angry? I then felt sadness. Like a kind of empty feeling. I blocked it out of my mind and watched as snowflakes glowing pink and red swirled around the couple. I followed the stream and saw Elsa in a far building.

I went over to her and saw her deep in thought. As I looked at her, I saw that her face was filled with sorrow and pain. For some reason I feel as if I have to destroy anything that will make her sad. I flew behind her and walked up to her. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. She seemed shocked at first, shaking her head as if she were trying to clear her mind. "Nothing," she said. "I saw your magic. What did you do to them?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she asked perplexed. "I've seen your magic before, it's normally purple. I've seen orange before too, but I've never seen pink and red." I stated. She smiled. "Purple means that I am simply letting love each other, orange means that they are having trouble with their relationship and are going to break it off, however, because they loved each other, they won't be able to love again. I know it's cruel, but I rarely use orange. When I do use it, it's on older people," she explained. "Purple is the most common one, I normally just do it when I see a couple or sense that two people like each other." she said. "What about pink and red?" I asked. "Pink and red is the rarest. I wish I could use it more, but to find people who deserve it is close to nothing." I gestured for her to continue. "I am able to sense when two people are meant to be together. When the love they hold is true love. When I find those people, I shoot my red and pink snowflakes. This ensures that no matter what, they are together forever and end up happy. It's almost as if I am giving them a blessing, or more like the gift of a happily ever after," she said as she smiled. But soon that smile faded as she thought about something. That expression again, I wish I could just eliminate whatever was causing her to be sad.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking of?" I asked. She shook her head.. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," she brushed it off. "We should probably get back to collecting teeth and then check back at the workshop." she said as she stood up. "Yeah," I nodded, wishing she would tell me what was bothering her. "See you back at the shop," I said. She nodded and then flew off.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked this new chapter. Even though I've been in school for a while now, I was forced to stay home, so I figured, why not work on this. I am kind of procrastinating on homework, but whatevs. I hope you liked this chapter. I have already started working on chapter 5 so I may have this updated somewhat soon. Maybe in the next 2 months or so. No promises though. I will try to update soon, but I'll be back at school starting monday so I probably won't have time to write. Especially since I'll probably have a lot of work to make up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Jack's POV**

I got back to the workshop to see that all of the other Guardians had returned. Well all but one. "Where's Elsa?" I asked. "Elsa?" everyone asked. "Oh, right. Cupid, her name is Elsa." I explained. "Ahhh," they all said. "So where is she?" I asked again."Behind you,"I heard. I turned around and offered her a smile. She returned a small smile. "How are you guys feeling?" Elsa asked. "Believed in," the Guardians said in unison. Everyone laughed. We watched as the lights on the globe began to shine again. Finally, everything was back to normal. That was until I heard a grunt from someone next to me. I looked to my right to see Elsa on the floor holding her chest. "Elsa what's wrong?" I asked worried. She looked up and her face was scrunched with pain, her eyes held fear, and she bit her lip in order to keep her screams in.

"Something's not right" she said. She screamed a blood curling scream. I felt so helpless. What was happening? What is hurting her? I stood there, useless, as I watched her scream in pain, being unable to do anything. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do. It hurt to watch her in pain, but at the moment we were all just shocked and scared. We can't lose her. I can't lose her.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

We stood there, watching the lights shine brightly against the globe. All of a sudden I felt a burning in my chest. I groaned as the feeling got stronger. Suddenly it turned into a sharp pain. My legs gave out on me as I fell to the ground in pain. "Elsa, what's wrong?" I heard Jack ask with fear and concern in his voice. I looked up to try to speak but my mind was clouded from the pain I was feeling in my heart. The pain continued to grow and I felt fear spread around me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but that proved useless when the pain became unbearable. I let out a blood curling scream and tears began to fall from my eyes. What is happening? Am I dying? I can't die, I'm not even a Guardian.

The Guardians watched me and I noticed how they must've felt scared and useless. Somehow the pain continued to increase and I continued to stay on the ground, crying. Suddenly we heard a maniacal laugh. Not just one, two. One sounded hoarser than the other which made it sound even more dark and evil. "It's been a while my friends," one of the voices said. The Guardians and I all turned to the source of the voice. "Pitch," Jack sneered. "Why hello Jackie," he said in a teasing manner. "What do you want Pitch," Jack yelled angrily. "Oh you know what I want," he said as he chuckled. "Revenge," he said grinning as he came out of the shadows. My heart began to sting more. "I believe you've heard about my new friend," he said. "Allow me to introduce you to my secret weapon, Hate." Out of the shadows came another being, he wore dark crimson red, like blood, and had a menacing grin on his face, which was covered with scars. His hair was dark and spiked. He looked strong and powerful. He looked at me and even more pain began to spread throughout my body.

Jack came in stood protectively in front of me. "Don't touch her," he said. My heart warmed slightly at his protectiveness, but that soon faded. Pitch chuckled. "Why isn't this cute," he began. "Jack Frost protecting his new friend." Pitch began walking towards us. "I don't believe we've met," he said to me. "My name is Pitch, Pitch Black. Bringer of fear, King of Nightmares," he said. Shivers ran throughout my body. "Leave her alone," Jack sneered. "Touchy, touchy," he said as he walked away. "What is your real plan Pitch? Why are you actually here?" North asked. "My real plan? Well, seeing as you guys have recovered, I'm here to take your only hope," he said as he looked towards me and Jack. "I believe the Man in the moon has given you a new Guardian. I'm here, to take her and your hope from you. And once she's gone, it's bye bye for you," he said as nightmares began forming around us. "You'll never get her," Jack said. "Oh, I already have," Pitch said as the nightmares began to attack, swarming around us. All I saw was black.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

"I believe you've heard about my new friend," Pitch said as the Guardians and I stood in our stances, ready to attack. "Allow me to introduce you to my secret weapon, Hate." Out came a being wearing a dark blood-like red with a grin plastered on his face. He had scars all over his face with black hair spiked upwards like fire. He looked at Elsa and I noticed as she clutched harder onto her chest. I stood in front of her, ready to protect her from anything. "Don't touch her," I said as I saw the looks Hate was giving her. "Why isn't this cute," Pitch chuckled. "Jack Frost protecting his new friend," Pitch said as he began walking towards us. He stood in front of Elsa and I felt ice begin to flow through my veins, ready to be released at Pitch. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Pitch, Pitch Black. Bringer of fear, King of Nightmares," he said. I saw Elsa shiver in fear. I held onto my staff tighter, "leave her alone," I sneered. "Touchy touchy," Pitch said as he began walking away. I kept my staff trained on him, ready for his attack.

"What is your real plan Pitch? Why are you actually here?" North asked. Pitch grinned. "My real plan?," he began. "Well, seeing as you guys have recovered, I'm here to take your only hope." He looked towards Elsa and I. "I believe the Man in the moon has given you a new Guardian. I'm here to take her and your hope from all of you. And once she's gone, well, then it's bye bye for you." Nightmares began forming around us. "You'll never get her," I said as I got ready to attack. Pitch smiled, "Oh, I already have," he said as the nightmares began to attack. As I saw movement, I then realized that Hate had gone somewhere. I looked behind me to realize they had taken Elsa. Anger flowed through me and I released a giant blast of ice. Thousands of nightmares were destroyed, just like what happened when Sandy died. I looked around to see that there were still millions of nightmares. I spotted the Guardians fighting them and trying to decrease the amount of minions.

I searched frantically for Elsa while destroying some nightmares along the way. I looked up to see a mass amount of nightmares circling around an area. A shiver ran down my spine as I observed the crowd. It wasn't the numbers that scared me, it was the fact that these weren't just regular nightmares. These ones were a dark red containing both fear and hate. That must be where Elsa is.

I flew over to that area as fast as I could to see Hate holding onto Elsa's neck collecting some sort of light from her. White and blue light began to come out of her mouth and eyes and go into Hate. Soon, all of it was gone and Elsa was limp, her eyes barely open. Hate smiled and then created a ball of blue light in his hand. He then thrusted it into Elsa. I heard a cracking sound and looked at her wings. It was then that I realized what he had done. He took her powers and then used them against her. I saw her wings freeze over and then crack and break off. My heart broke at this and I began to feel anger course through my veins. I felt my power began to swell and suddenly a giant burst, bigger than ever before escaped my body. Sparks flew everywhere and I aimed the attack at Hate. All of the nightmares in the workshop were destroyed, but Hate and Pitch had gotten away.

I recovered from my blast and flew over to catch Elsa who, at this point, was drained of all energy. I checked for a heartbeat and felt a very faint one. I breathed a sigh of relief and noticed her hair becoming slightly darker and redder. Hate will pay for what he has done. I met the Guardians at the ground and they all gasped when they saw the state that Elsa was in. "Oh my moon," Tooth said. I then felt a warm liquid on my arms. I looked to see that Elsa had a wound in her stomach and was bleeding. "Guys, we need to get her to the infirmary now," I said. They all looked and saw her wound. We ran to the infirmary in the workshop as fast as we could. As we did, I couldn't help but notice her becoming paler. Please stay with me Elsa. Don't leave me. We finally got there and the yetis began working on her immediately.

While the yetis fixed her, the Guardians and I went back to the globe room. "Jack, how did this happen?" North asked. I winced at the memory. "Hate took her while we were all fighting nightmares. I saw as he absorbed some sort of light that was coming out of her. I realized it was her powers that he was taking when he created a light and shoved it into her. He froze her heart and her wings froze over and broke. I had thought that he had just taken her power, but after seeing her blood, I guess he must've also taken her immortality." I said. Why couldn't I have gotten there faster? How could I have let this happen? The Guardians all had solemn expressions.

"It's not your fault Jack," Tooth said. Yes it is. "Yes it is! It's my fault that he was able to get her. If I had just been smarter. If I had just attacked Pitch when I had the chance to,- You didn't know," Tooth interrupted me. "None of us knew that he would attack right at that instance and that he would use the attack as a distraction," North explained. "Well I should've. After all, he did it with Sandy. Why am I always too late?" I said as I fell to my knees. "You weren't late Jack!" Tooth said. "Yes I was! If i had just gotten there sooner, Elsa-" I couldn't finish. The guilt was eating me up too much. I should've gotten there faster. I should've protected her. Why wasn't I protecting her? Why can't I ever protect the ones I love? Love. Do I love her? She's beautiful and generous. Kind and fragile. Do I love her? It's too soon. Do I like her? Definitely. A lot. "Jack, it doesn't matter when you got there. What matters is that you did. If you hadn't gotten to her, then she could be in a worse condition than she is now. Just be glad she survived because of you/" North said. I didn't respond. I couldn't.

"Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, continue doing your jobs. Keep an eye out and report immediately if you see any signs of Pitch or Hate," North said. I heard everyone leave. I continued to sit on the windowsill staring off into space. I wonder how Elsa's doing. Will she recover? Is there a way to get her powers back? Her immortality? "Jack," North said as he laid his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern. "Walk with me," he said. We began walking to his office. When we got there I sat down. "Jack, remember our talk earlier?" he asked. "Our talk?" "Yes, our talk. Not too long ago I told you what your heart truly wanted." North said. Not this again. "Oh yeah, that." I replied. "I believe you found it." He said. "What?" I asked. "Elsa, you love her, I can see it. " He answered simply. "What?! No you've got the wrong idea. We're just friends that's all," I said. "You can't fool me Jack Frost. You look at her the same way I look at Mary. You are very protective of her. You're eyes say it all," he said. "It's too soon to be love," I said. He chuckled. "Love is not measured by time. It can be a slow process or can come before you know it. Its never changing, but it's a beautiful thing" he said. I love Elsa. That's the feeling I get when I see her. When I hear her name. Love.

Just then, one of the yetis came in. "Ah, I see. That's great news. Thank you Kyle," North said. "What's going on?" I asked. "The yetis have just finished mending Elsa's wounds. They said that she's stable, but exhausted," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Shall we pay her a visit. I'm sure she's just as excited to see you as you are to see her," he said as he winked and began walking out the door. I followed behind.

 **Look I managed to get this chapter to 2,000 words. I'm pretty proud if I do say so myself. I'm thinking that the chapter after this will have the part that inspired me to make this whole story. It's not even an important part, but I've always just though it was good for like drama and stuff. But yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to you guys who have followed me and my story and who have left reviews on it. It really helps to boost my confidence.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Elsa's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw a bright white light. It soon faded and all I saw was a brown ceiling. I looked around the unfamiliar place. Where am I? How did I get her? Why do I feel so cold? What happened? The door opened and I began to sit up. "Woah woah woah, slow down. It's best not to strain yourself." A familiar voice said. I looked up at met big orbs of blue. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked. "A bit confused." I replied. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around again. "You're in the infirmary," he said as he looked down. "Infirmary? But there's nothing wrong with me. I feel fine." Why would I need to be in an infirmary. "What do you remember?" He asked as he moved around.

"I-I remember we were in the globe room…. Pitch was there along with Hate. He was talking, and then the nightmares began coming after us. And then, e-everything went black" I recalled. "What happened?" I asked. Jack sat down next to me. "Well, you don't really need to know the details, but in the end, Pitch and Hate got away." He said glumly. "Oh," was all I could say. He looked so down and tired.

"Hey," I said. He didn't respond. I put my hand on his cheek, and brought his head up. His eyes held pain and sorrow."Jack, it's ok. We'll get them next time," I said, trying to comfort him. He just nodded. "I'm going to get the others, I'm sure they want to see you," he said as he began walking away. I wonder why he seems so sad and guilty. It's not his fault that they got away. After all, there were a lot of nightmares if I can remember correctly. I wonder how I got hurt. It seemed like he didn't want to tell me.

I got up and began walking around. My legs felt a bit sore and stiff, but nothing I couldn't handle. I wonder where I was wounded. What happened to me. My question was answered when I attempted to fly up, but couldn't. Hm, what's going on. I can't feel my wings. I tried again, nothing. My heart began racing. What's going on, why can't I fly? As my heart was pumping, I began to sweat. I tried to cool myself off with my powers, but nothing was working. My powers, what's going on? Why is nothing coming out? I tried again and again, trying to create anything. And yet, nothing happened.

From exhaustion and confusion, my legs collapsed from underneath me and I fell with a thud, catching myself slightly with my arms. I could not longer feel anything. It was all just numb. I was breathing heavily, trying to compose myself. What happened to me? My powers are gone. I can't feel my wings. I can't feel anything. Am I dying? This can't be happening. This is all just a dream.

Suddenly a door opened and I heard someone rushing towards me. "Oh my moon, Elsa what are you doing?" Jack said. "Jack," I breathed out. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Jack," I began crying. "I can't feel my wings."

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Looking at Elsa's condition, I couldn't help but feel more guilt than before. I know the guardians said it wasn't my fault, but I can't help but feel like I could've done more to protect her. To protect the one I supposedly love. Looking at her state, I know I have to try harder and get stronger in order to keep her safe.

I didn't have the heart to tell her what Hate had done to her. I know I should've and she will have to know eventually, but I just couldn't. I went to fetch Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North in order for them to visit her. I know they probably want to see her and know how she's feeling. Also, one of them may be able to tell her what happened, lessening the weight on my shoulders.

I came back to see Elsa on the ground panting. "Oh my moon, Elsa what are you doing?" I said as I rushed to her. "Jack," she breathed out. I came in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Jack," Elsa squeaked out as she began crying. "I can't feel my wings," she said as she covered her face with her tears. My heart broke at this. Seeing her cry her heart out now that she knew the truth. I should've told her. But I didn't want to be the one to break her heart.

She continued crying and the guardians and I all looked at her with sympathy in our eyes. I put my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. We sat there for a while, just letting her settle down. Eventually she relaxed and we brought her back to the bed.

"Jack, what happened?" Elsa asked. Her voice was still hoarse from her crying. The sound of it no longer brought joy to me. She sounded so broken, too broken. "I-I didn't get there fast enough," I said. This is all my fault. No matter what anyone says, it's my fault that she is in this situation. "I didn't mean it like that," she began. "I meant, what did they do to me." She put her hand on mine and I looked up into her eyes. They held pain, sorrow, fear. I couldn't look at them any longer.

"Please Jack," she begged. I took a deep breath. "Right when Pitch started to attack, Hate somehow managed to grab you. The nightmares had surrounded the Guardians and I making us fight our way through to get to you. When I finally finished with the nightmares around me, I had noticed where Hate had brought you. There were nightmares surrounding you guys. I tried to get there as fast as I can. I saw him holding you by your neck. There was this bluish white light coming from your eyes and mouth. It was draining into him. Once the light stopped coming from you, you were limp. He then made some sort of blue ball of light and shoved it into you. It was then that your wings began to freeze and crack. They broke off and he dropped you, I went to catch you and that brings us to now," I explained. I looked up at her and guilt flooded through me. She looked broken, pained, utterly hopeless. "I'm so sorry Elsa," I said, I felt tears begin to collect but I held them back. "It's ok Jack, Thank you for telling me," she said. Her voice caught a little as if she were trying to hold back her tears. "If it's alright with you, I would like to be alone for now," she said. I hesitated, but then decided it was best to leave her be. I'm so sorry Elsa.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

After Jack told me about what happened, I didn't know how to feel. I was saddened and scared, but at the same time, I felt bad. I could tell that Jack felt guilty. He felt like it was his fault. I wasn't angry at him, I just felt so empty now. Without my powers, I'm nothing but a mere lonely human. It was then that I realized something. Who's going to bring love to the people? Without my wings or my powers, there's no one to spread love. Plus, it's not like the guardians can do anything about it, afterall, none of them have the power of love.

My powers, I used to think they were a curse, but then I grew to love them. I grew to live with them and cherish them. Now, they're gone. I have nothing left. I felt a pain in my chest and I shivered slightly. Wait, I'm cold. I then realized what Hate had done. That blue and white light, that was my powers, that was obvious. But the light he created that wasn't just light. That was ice. He froze my heart. I have no powers against it. No love. Nothing. I'm a human with a frozen heart. Anna. I'm just like Anna. Except this time, I have no one to save me. I began to have another panic attack. Breathing heavily and gripping onto my hair. What am I going to do? Am I going to die? My immortality is gone. I have no way of surviving this. No no no no no. This isn't right. This can't be happening. Wake up Elsa. This isn't happening. It's all just a nightmare.

I sat there, crying and trying to convince myself that this wasn't actually reality. However, my attack died down and I was soon brought back to the real world. I have to get out of here. I have to see the trolls. I have to think. I got out of the bed and headed to the globe room. There, I found one of North's snow globes and whispered "Valley of the living rocks." I threw it down and stepped into the portal. I know I shouldn't be going out alone with Pitch still around. But I'm human now, I'm no threat. I need to do this in order to survive. "Grand Pabbie!" I yelled out. The rocks began moving towards me. "Elsa?"

 **Hey guys! So this chapter holds the part that really made me want to make this story. The part about her wings...yeah that's the major part that started this whole story. I know, it's not a very big or important part, but like, for some reason, it made me really want to write this story so yup. You have that part to thank for this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are some parts that may just be like wth is going on but I tried to make it flow ok. Also, thank you to those who have left all of the nice reviews about my story. I'm glad you like it. A lot of you say that my story is like original or has parts that aren't in other stories when in actuality, my story is very cliche. Like a lot of my ideas are inspired from other fics that I have read before. I believe the only things that are my original creation are what the characters are saying. Other than that, it's all pretty cliche and lame. But thank you anyways for all the nice things you have said. It really boosts my confidence. Anyways, thank you and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Jack's POV**

After I left Elsa's room, I went to go talk with the Guardians. "So what now? She was the only way we had to defeat Pitch and Hate. Now that her powers are gone, how are we going to beat them?" I asked. North stroked his beard. "I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure Manny has a solution. Perhaps we can ask him later on. He may have a way to bring back her immortality. Or there may be someone else out there who can help us." He suggested. I really hope we don't find someone else. If we do, then everyone will just forget about Elsa and the state she's in. We'll never figure out how to get her powers back and then, eventually, she'll die, and I'll be heartbroken. Everyone nodded at this suggestion and then dispersed to do their jobs. As I was walking into the globe room, I saw Elsa throw down a snow globe and hop into the portal. I ran and followed behind her.

We ended up in grassy runes with very round rocks all over the place. I hid behind a tree and watched as Elsa went towards the middle of the runes and call out. "Grand Pabbie!" she said. It was silent for a while until, suddenly, the rocks began moving around and towards her. Once the rocks stopped in front of her, I noticed that they were trolls. "Elsa?" They all said with shock in their voices.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

"Elsa?" All the trolls said in unison. "Where's Grand Pabbie?" I asked. Suddenly I heard a rumbling and the trolls cleared a path for Grand Pabbie. "Elsa, I sense something strange. Come here dear," he said. I stepped closer. His eyes widened. "Oh no, this is not good" he said. I waited for him to continue. "You're powers, they are gone," he said. "I know," I replied. "Not only that, but your heart- I know" I interrupted. "Do you know if there is a way to get my powers back, to cure me?" I asked. "I'm sorry dear, but I do not know. You already know the cure for the latter, but for the first, I have not seen this occurrence," he stated. "I understand, thank you Grand Pabbie," I said. "Wait dear," Grand Pabbie said as I began walking away. "Yes?" I asked. "I must warn you of something," he said. I came back and he whispered something in my ear. Hearing it made my eyes widen in shock as fear began coursing through my veins. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and I nodded my understanding. "Thank you," I said once more. Then I walked away towards my ice palace.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I have so many questions for Elsa and for the trolls. For example, what's wrong with Elsa's heart? How do they know her? What is the cure? What did the troll warn Elsa about? All of these questions had arisen and I had no idea how I would get the answers. I watched as Elsa walked away and then I heard a voice. "Come out, I know you were watching," said the troll. I stepped out from behind the tree. "Guardian, what reason do you have for eavesdropping?" he asked. "Elsa is one of us," I said. He looked at me strangely. "One of you? If I am correct, she has not taken the oath yet," he said. "Well, she will be one of us," I said. "How can you be so sure, after all, you know that now she is a mere mortal once more," he said. "Yes, but I have hope that we will find a way to get back her immortality. I will do whatever it takes to get her powers and immortality back," I said. He looked at me as if he were looking deep into my very being.

"Young Guardian, be honest with yourself," he said. "What?" I asked. "I know the real reason behind your concern. You too know it. You love her. That is the reason you care so much about getting her powers and immortality back. You don't want to lose her," he said. I was at a loss for words. "There is no cure to her immortality," he said. "What?" I asked. There has to be a cure. I know there is. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing she could do to get her immortality back. She was granted that gift years before. Even Man in the moon cannot grant her immortality once more," he explained. "So, that's it? There's no way to have her live forever. I'm going to lose her no matter what?" I asked. He nodded. "I am sorry young guardian. I understand your pain of losing a loved one. However, there is nothing we can do. The best thing you can do for her is to be by her side for now. She's very emotional and will need a friend to rely on now that she does not have her sister," he said. I nodded my head in understanding. "Anything for Elsa," I said. He smiled. "Go now. She is most likely on her way back home. And remember, there is much about her that you do not know. Be patient and understanding," he said. I nodded once more. "Thank you," I said before I flew off towards her castle.

As I flew to her castle I couldn't help but think about what he had said. Elsa is never going to live forever. She's never going to be with me forever. I'm going to lose her. She's going to die, and it's all my fault. I felt something wet on my face. I brought my hand to my face and realized that I had started crying. My heart was breaking before I even told her I loved her. Tears continued to fall as I flew to her castle. Who knew that this is how it would've all turned out. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. To any normal person, this scenery would've been beautiful. But to me, it all just looked gray. The news that was told to me and the knowledge that I now hold is too much. Everything just loses light and color. The world is no longer as bright as it used to be. Why must the world be so cruel as to take the most beautiful things and destroy them? I promise I will be by Elsa's side for the rest of her life. And even after she leaves this world, I will always love her no matter what. I used to think that life was perfect, until I began to feel empty. She indirectly completed me, and now, when she leaves, I will be incomplete once more. Immortality suddenly doesn't seem as great, especially now that I will be living a life knowing that the future I could've had with the love of my life, was taken right before my eyes, and it was all my fault.

 **Wow how are my chapters getting shorter and shorter. I could've sworn that this one would've been longer. I feel like there are a lot more words than what it says but I guess not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun writing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Elsa's POV**

As I walked towards my ice castle I couldn't help but think about what the trolls had told me. Even Grand Pabbie doesn't know how to get my powers back. As for my frozen heart, only an act of true love will thaw it. The thing is, I don't have love anymore. Anna's been gone for many many years now and I never had anyone else but her to love me. I don't even have my powers anymore. Absolutely no love. I'm just a normal, everyday human. I wonder if everyone can see me now. There's no use in trying though. Especially after that last thing Grand Pabbie told me.

My castle seems farther than what it used to be. But it may just be because I am human now. The cold is so foreign to me, and yet, I enjoy the feeling. It feels nice. I guess I'm no longer a guardian now that I am mortal. It's ok though, it's not like I ever planned on joining. And yet, why do I feel so sad and disappointed? I used to hate my powers, but then I grew to love them and see the beauty in them. Now that they're gone, I feel so empty. I hope the world will be able to find love without me. I know there is natural love residing in the world. Hopefully that will be enough for the world to survive. As for Pitch and Hate, I can only hope that the guardians will be able to defeat them.

The Guardians. I wonder if they've found out that I disappeared. Hopefully they don't try and find me. It's obvious where I will be as there is no other place for me to go, but at the same time, them along with Pitch have no need for me. Jack, I hope he's ok. I hope that he doesn't feel too guilty. I hope he finds the love he yearned for. I never told him that I knew he wanted love. It's not that I didn't want to help him. It's just that, I looked while we were collecting teeth and found no one. It's strange really. There's always someone out there for everyone, and yet, I couldn't find the one he is meant to be with. I couldn't find mine either. I wish I could've found mine. Then I wouldn't be in this situation.

* * *

I finally made it back to my castle. I walked in and went to the balcony. The sun had set now and the moon was fully risen. I looked over at what used to be the kingdom of Arendelle. Even now, it is still beautiful with the castle standing tall. I looked up at the moon, sending a silent message to Manny, hoping that my wish would be granted.

I went back in and all the emotions that I had concealed began to come out. I let it go. After all, it's not like I can harm anyone anymore. Tears began to come out as I thought about never getting my powers back. As I thought about my heart and how I have no love. As I thought about Grand Pabbie's warning. Everything just came out. I collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped in surprise. I turned around to see Jack looking at me with concern and worry in his eyes. Not only that, but I saw faint traces of tears. He was crying, but why?

I melted into his embrace and our sobs slowly died down. "Elsa, I'm sorry," he said. "It's ok Jack. It's not your fault." I whispered. "You should rest," he began. "You're not only physically injured, but emotionally," he said. "I don't sleep," I replied. "What?" he asked. "I can't sleep unless I'm physically drained to the point where I just pass out in a random place," I say. "Why?" he asked. I sighed and sat upright. "When you lie down in bed without being tired, your mind begins wandering places. When you sleep, you think. And when you think, your mind goes to all sorts of places. Mine goes to my deepest fear. Fear of death. When I think of that, I no longer have the wish to sleep out of fear that I may never wake again. I prefer not to think of death, that's why I try to keep myself occupied until I absolutely need sleep." I explained.

"Why are you afraid of death Elsa? You can't die. You're immortal," he simply stated. "You and I both know that's true. Sandy- is alive," he interrupted. "Yes," I began, "but at the same time, he did die. That same thing- is not happening to you Elsa," Jack said with almost anger in his voice. "What?" I asked. "You are not going to die Elsa. Yes, you may be mortal now, but we will find a way to get both your powers and immortality back. I will not let you give up," Jack said sternly. "You don't know anything Jack," I said as I began to stand up and walk away. The thought of death was all too much it was driving my emotions haywire. "Yes I do, Elsa. I know there is hope that we can get everything back to normal," he said. "No, Jack there isn't," I replied. He doesn't know the truth.

"Yes there is Elsa! There is hope! Don't give up!" He said as he began raising his voice. "I'm not giving up!" I said loudly with tears streaming down my face. "What?" he asked perplexed. "I'm not giving up. I'm just facing the facts," I replied. "The facts? But Elsa- there's no hope Jack. I'm dying," I said. "We'll get back your immortality," he said. "Jack, stop trying. Stop hoping. There's no way." I said. "Yes there - no there isn't!" I said. The tears continued to flow. "What do you mean Elsa? What do you know?" he asked. He sounded broken as if I had just crushed his heart. "Hate didn't just take my powers and immortality. He also froze my heart," I said. "Froze your heart? But how is that possible?" He asked. "That blue ball of light that he had created. Those were my powers. I technically have my powers still, they're just in a different form. They're slowly freezing my heart and soon, I will be frozen as well." I said. "Grand Pabbie gave me a warning. Well I guess it's less of a warning and more of a fact. I have at most 2 weeks. Longer than my sister, yes. But that's just because of who I used to be. I have 2 weeks left to live. I'm afraid Jack. So afraid," I said as even more tears flooded out of my eyes.

Jack stood there in shock. His face held sorrow as if I had just informed him of his death. "Elsa, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" he said. "Like I said earlier Jack, it's not your fault. I don't blame you," I said. "It is my fault," he said. "No it is- yes it is," he interrupted. "I should've gotten to you sooner. I lost sight of you and let Hate get to you. I should've seen past Pitch's tricks." he said. "Jack, it's not your fault. If anything I should be thanking you," I said. "What do you have to thank me for?" he asked. "I practically caused your death," he said. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now," I said. "You gave me a chance." I said. "A chance? I didn't give you a chance to live," he said perplexed. I giggled slightly at this. "No, not a chance to live" I said as I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and blue met blue as my eyes remained on his. I could see the snowflakes in them again, but I also saw something else. Something, I couldn't quite put my finger on. Whatever it was, it made me happy and made me calm. And for once in my life, I wasn't afraid. I smiled at him. "You gave me a chance to say goodbye."

 **I know this chapter is like very short. But I can assure you the next one will be longer...hopefully. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope it had enough feels for some of you. I don't really know how to add feelings to words, afterall, I've kinda never you know, dated or confessed...so yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Elsa's POV**

"You gave me a chance to say goodbye," I said to Jack as I smiled slightly. "Say goodbye? Well that's a strange way to put it," he said. I laughed. "True, very true," I said. "Who do you have to say goodbye to?" He asked. "Well not a who, more like a what," I said. He looked at me, gesturing for me to continue. "You gave me a chance to say goodbye to life. Goodbye to my life and all of the memories it holds. Say goodbye to the beauty in life like sunsets and flowers, rainbows and snow. All of the light in life, you allowed me to see it once more before I leave," I explained. "That doesn't make me feel better," Jack said. "Jack, I'm really ok," I said.

"Well I'm not," he replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you really not know the answer to that Elsa?" he asked with sadness in his voice. "I don't want to lose a friend," he said with his head down. "I'm your friend?" I asked. "Well...yeah, I count you as one," he said. My heart warmed at this. "You're my friend too Jack," I said. He smiled slightly. "Look, don't think of it as losing a friend, think of it more as you just won't always be talking to me. If there's anything I've learned about losing someone is that they never truly leave you. If they're important to you, they'll always be right here," I said pointing to his heart. "You will always have me even when I'm gone," I said. We both smiled at each other and I felt a tug towards him. However, before our lips met, everything went black.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

"You're my friend too Jack," Elsa said. My heart warmed at this. But it also slightly hurt. Just a friend eh. I guess I really wasn't meant to love. "Look, don't think of it as losing a friend, think of it more as you just won't always be talking to me. If there's anything I've learned about losing someone is that they never truly leave you. If they're important to you, they'll always be right here," she said as she pointed to my heart. She really is important to me. However, I still don't just want her in my heart. I want her to be here with me forever. I want to love her for eternity. However, there's no chance for that, especially now that she's leaving. "You will always have me even when I'm gone," she said. I wish I could have her when she's here. We both smiled at each other and I felt my heart tug myself towards her. She was also leaning in. Right before our lips met, she fainted.

Elsa fell towards the ground and I moved quickly to catch her. I held her in my arms, scared that that may have been the last time I would talk to her. I checked her heartbeat, and relief flooded through me. It was still beating, she's still alive. She was so light and beautiful like a snowflake. She seems so fragile as if the slightest touch may break her. Despite her losing her powers, she still looked angelic. As I looked at her, I saw a strip of her hair turn white, which to a normal person would be barely noticeable even if her hair was darkening, it was still very light. However, to me it stood out as a reminder that I couldn't protect her. She also felt cooler than before. I'm not quite sure if that's a good sign or a bad sign, but either way, it hurt me to know that she was slowly dying in my arms.

I carried her to her bed and laid her down. "Please be alright," I whispered to her as I placed a kiss to her forehead. I walked out of her room, closed the door, and headed to the balcony. I looked up to see Manny shining brightly down on the mountains. "Manny, please please please, help us find a way to save her. I don't think I can live without her. Especially now that I know my feelings. What's the point in having me fall in love with her if you're just going to take her away? Please, just let her be alright," I said.

As I headed back inside I heard a voice. "Love her and be with her through her last minutes. Stay by her side and appreciate the time you have with her. Make the most of the time left," it said. I turned back and saw the moon shine bright and then be blocked by clouds. I nodded and closed the balcony doors. I went back to Elsa's room and sat on the window ledge. There I looked up at Sandy's dream sand and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room laying on my bed. "How did I get here?" I muttered. I looked around to find my answer. I saw Jack on the windowsill, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and stood up. I felt a bit colder than normal, but other than that I was fine. I walked over to where Jack was and leaned against the wall as I looked at him. The sight of his peaceful face made me smile. He really is handsome despite his age.

I looked outside to see the beautiful sunrise. All different colors of orange and yellow. The light shined on me and I felt warm and free. I looked over at Arendelle and thought of Anna. "We'll be together soon," I whispered as I turned away from the window.

I redid my braid and then went out to the balcony. I tried to recall last night. The last thing I remembered was me telling Jack that I will always be with him and then us smiling. Everything else is a blur.

I stood at my balcony just enjoying the air and light. Enjoying the beauty of life.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes to be blinded by the sun which was almost fully risen. I looked around and noticed that Elsa was no longer in her bed. Oh no, where is she? I jumped up and flew to the main room. It was empty, but then I looked around and noticed that the balcony door was open. What I saw was the most beautiful angel in the world. The light surrounded her in a beautiful aura and made my heart warm. Never have I seen such a beautiful sight. She stood there peacefully watching the sunrise and looking over Arendelle.

As I approached from behind she turned around. "Good morning Jack," she said. "Good morning," I replied. I went to stand next to her and leaned over the rails. As I looked at the sunset I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Well what almost happened at least. I wonder if she feels the same way. She's never shown any signs. She seems so isolated and scared. Yet, she seems like me, lonely and yearning for the love of another. If only she could love me back. I guess I had been staring at her weirdly because she snapped me out of my thoughts. "Jack, are you ok?" she asked concerned. "Hm, oh, yeah I'm fine," I replied. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm good," I said. She nodded and decided not to push it further.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Strange," she replied. "Strange?" I repeated. "I don't know how to describe it really." she began. "I just, I feel kind of empty, you know, without my powers," she said. My heart ached at the mention of her powers. "Jack, stop feeling guilty. I don't like when you have that solemn expression on your face," she said. I felt her hand rest on my cheek and lift my head up. "Smile, please. Like the guardian of fun I know," she said. I grinned at this and as she smiled back, my smile grew and my body warmed. "So other than your powers," I began, "anything else?" I asked.

"Mmmmm, I feel...cold, in a way" she said. "At least, I think this is what cold feels like," she continued. "It's a new sensation really," she said. "How does it feel?" I asked. "It feels...nice. Like a breeze blowing away at my stress. It never bothered me before, but now, it's even a nice enjoyable feeling," she said. "That's good," I replied.

"You know, you fainted last night," I began. "I was so scared, I thought-" I couldn't finish. "Don't worry Jack, I'm right here. I'm safe. Maybe a little colder, but other than that, I'm fine." She assured. "Speaking of last night, what happened?" she asked "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, the last thing I really remember is telling you about what the trolls told me," she said. So she doesn't remember the almost kiss. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? "Oh, nothing happened really. After you said that, you fainted so…" I replied. "Oh, ok," she said.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked. "Mmmm, I don't really know. I don't have any," she replied. "How about we travel the world? You can come with me while I spread fun and then we can play in the snow," I suggested. She smiled. "That sounds nice," she said. I smiled back and then we headed inside.

 **OMG why can I not make a chapter 2,000 words?! How did I do it before? I swear, on docs it looks like it would be so much longer. It's like 5 pages on docs, but then put it here and it's only 1,500 words. Like wth! Oh well, I hope you don't mind chapters under 2,000 words. It's really hard to get it to 2,000. Don't believe me? Go try it yourself. At least I have 9 chapters in the story now. I'm actually pretty proud of this story, even if there is like some inconsistent information. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of liked it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Jack's POV**

We headed back inside and Elsa went to her room. While she was there, I thought about where to bring her today. I'll bring her all over the world, show her all the beautiful places I know. Then at night, I'll bring her to hill under the stars, and watch as Sandy does his job and brings dreams to the people. I want to show her all the beauty in life before she leaves. I want to share all these moments with her and show her that I love her. If only she would love me back. I sat there for a couple of minutes just waiting for Elsa to come back. What's taking her so long? I hope she's ok. What if she fainted again? I should go check on her. I headed to her room.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV  
** When Jack and I got back in, I headed to my room. Now that I'm human, if I'm going to go out in the world, I might as well look presentable. I got into my room and went to take a bath. Once I got out, I put on one of my dresses. Now that I don't have my powers, I can't really make my clothes anymore. I guess it's a good thing I picked a couple of things up around the world. It had off shoulder sleeves and was a light periwinkle. It was longer in the back and flowed elegantly. I then brushed my hair into my usual french braid except without the snowflakes because you know. As I began to do my makeup, the door to my room opened. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok," Jack said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "What's taking you so long? What are you doing?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Well, since I am mortal now, people are going to see me. If I go out with you, then I want to look presentable." I replied. "What is this stuff?" he asked as he looked at my eye shadow. "It's make-up. It makes me look prettier," I said. He took the brush out of my hand and put it on the table, placing his hand on my cheek and forcing me to look at him. "You don't need any of this stuff Elsa," he began as he stared into my eyes. "You're beautiful with or without this stuff," he said. I blushed. He called me beautiful. No one has ever called me beautiful. As we continued to look into each other's eyes, I couldn't help but feel warm and safe. I felt some sort of pull towards him, but I resisted. "Thank you, Jack," I began. "No one has ever called me beautiful before," I said. "Really?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "Wow, then everyone must be blind," he said. My blush grew and my heartbeat sped up. "C'mon, let's go," he said as he took my hand. I nodded and he dragged me out.

We went to the balcony and he put his arms under my legs and back, carrying me bridal style. "Is this ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Hold on tight," he said as he flew off the balcony. The first place we went to was America. More specifically Burgess. "What are we doing here?" I asked Jack as he set me down in front of a house. "We're visiting a friend," he replied. "You have friends?" I asked jokingly. "Well, I have been believed in for a while, of course I'm gonna have friends," he replied.

He knocked on the door and I heard feet scattering around running towards the door, The door opened to reveal a little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Uncle Jack!" She screamed. "Uncle Jack?" I asked with a smirk. "Ummmm... yeah. I mean I've known their dad for a while, so I'm kind of their uncle," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So you really don't have friends," I stated. "N-no I have friends who I'm not an uncle to. L-lots of them," he stuttered. I laughed at this. "Ok, I believe you," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

We turned our attention back to the little girl. "Sky, where is your brother?" Jack asked. "Oh James is watching tv," she said as she lead us inside. There was a little boy in front of the television. He looked to be about the same age as the little girl. "James, Uncle Jack is here," Sky said. As soon as the kid heard Jack's name, he turned off the tv and ran towards us. "Uncle Jack!" he yelled. When he got to us he stopped short. "Who is this?" he asked as he gestured to me. "This is Elsa," Jack said. "Aunt Elsa?" the kids asked. "No no no, not aunt. Just Elsa," Jack said. "You guys aren't together?" asked Sky. We both shook our heads. "Awwww that stinks, you would be cute together," she said. Jack and I both blushed at this.

Then someone else stepped into the room. "Oh, Jack! I didn't know you were here," a woman said. "Hey Pippa," he said. They shared a hug and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I pushed it away. "Oh, who is this?" she asked as she walked up to me. "This is Elsa," Jack said. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Patricia, you can just call me Pippa," said the woman. "Nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands. "I'm glad Jack finally found someone. I thought he would be alone forever," she said. "Oh no no no no, we aren't together," Jack and I said at the same time. "Oh really? Such a shame," she said.

"Where's Jamie?" Jack asked trying to change the subject. "Oh he's out right now, he'll be back soon," she said. "Oh ok, well we'll wait for him," Jack said. "That's fine. Although, may I ask, why do you need Jamie?" she asked. "Oh, I just want to introduce him to Elsa. Afterall, he is my first believer," Jack said. "Oh, that makes sense. Wait, Elsa believes in you, that's quite surprising," Pippa said. "Oh, haha, about that…" Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Elsa actually isn't human," he said. "What?!" Pippa and the kids said. "You might want to sit down for this," Jack said.

"You see, Elsa is actually Cupid, but ummm...remember Pitch, Pitch Black?" Jack asked. Pippa nodded. "Well he kind of got to her and took away her powers, so now she's human, but because I met her before then, she can see me," Jack said. "Oh," Pippa said. "I'm sorry about your powers," she said to me. "It's ok, I'm fine really," I replied. "It might sound weird, but I actually got you and Jamie together," I said. "Really?" Pippa asked. "Yeah, I mean when I had my powers, I was able to sense that you guys were each other's true loves, so I shot you guys with my powers," I said. "Oh, well thank you so much!" Pippa said as she gave me a hug.

"Mama, can we play with Uncle Jack and Elsa now?" James asked. Pippa nodded. Jack, James, Sky, and I went outside. Jack made it snow and we had a giant snowball fight. It was really different without my powers. I was very inexperienced at first, but I eventually got the hang of it. I eventually got a bit tired and decided to sit out and watch Jack and the kids play. "Really, thank you so much!" Pippa said as she handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "It's really no problem. You guys were technically meant for each other, you would've fallen in love even without me. I kind of just made sure it would last forever." I explained. "Oh, well because of that, we were blessed with those two angels. Our lives are perfect with our family," she explained. I smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys," I said. "So what about you?" she asked. "What about me?" I asked. "Well, you're cupid. Shouldn't you have love?" she said. "Well the thing is, I do want love, but when I searched for the person, I couldn't find anyone who was meant with me," I said. "Hm, that's strange," Pippa said. "Yeah, but it's ok though," I said.

A car pulled up and out came a man with brown hair that matched the children and brown eyes. "Dad's home!" the kids said as the ran up to the man. "Hey kiddies, what were you guys doing out here?" he asked as he gave each of them a hug. "Uncle Jack is visiting," they said."Really?" he asked. He and Jack exchanged greetings and then walked over to me and Pippa. "Elsa this is Jamie, my first believer," Jack said. "Hi, I'm Elsa, it's nice to meet you," I said as I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you as well," he said. "Well now that you guys have met, it's time for Elsa and I to go to our next stop," Jack said. "Awwwwww," the children said. "Don't worry, I'll visit another time," Jack said as he hugged the kids. The children came and hugged and said farewell to me as well. Pippa and I exchanged a hug, "hope to see you again soon," she said. "I wish I could see you again too, but unfortunately I won't be able to," I whispered. "Why not?" she asked perplexed. "There's a reason Jack is taking me to all of these places," I began. "I only have 2 weeks left to live," I explained. Pippa's face went solemn. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as a tear began to slip. "It's fine, I'll finally be with my family. Please don't tell the children this ok," I said. She nodded and gave me one last hug. "It was nice meeting you Jamie," I said as he too hugged me. "Thank you for believing in Jack," I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he grabbed my hand. "Yup," I replied. He carried me in his arms again and flew off.

* * *

 **Pippa's POV**

We watched as Jack and Elsa flew off. "Why were you crying?" Jamie asked me. "I'll explain when we get inside," I said. When we got inside, Sky and James went to watch tv again. Jamie and I went to the bedroom. "So do you want to explain?" he asked. "Elsa, used to be cupid. Pitch Black took her powers away and now she's mortal," I began. "Elsa's the reason we are together, she said that we are each other's true loves. She is the reason why our lives are so perfect," I said as tears began falling from my eyes. "So those are tears of joy?" Jamie asked. I shook my head. "The reason for my tears is because Elsa only has two weeks left to live," I said. Jamie came up and hugged me. "I had no idea. She doesn't look like she is about to die. She didn't look scared or anything," Jamie said. "I know" I said through my hiccups. "Jack is going to be so devastated," he said. "I know, I see it in his eyes. He loves her a lot," I said. Jamie sighed. "I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while," Jamie said. "I know, he's going to be so heartbroken," I said. "Well all we can do is believe in him and be there when he needs us," Jamie said. I nodded. What's worse is that Elsa loves Jack just as much as he loves her. She doesn't know it though. That's also something I won't tell Jamie. Not until she tells Jack.

 **OMG I was so close to 2,000. AHHHHHH! Anyways, so many of you in the reviews ask me to somehow separate the characters speaking parts in order to make my story flow better. While I understand what you mean and where your coming from, I am a little weird and feel awkward typing it that way. My mind just doesn't function that way and I honestly don't really like typing in little lines. I don't like reading stories where everything is literally one line after another. I don't know why, but for some reason I just don't like that. Even in texting, my text messages are one giant paragraph of stuff. It's just how my mind works. So while I understand that it would make my story better, I regret to inform you that I will not be changing my structure. If you want to stop reading it, then that's ok, but it's just my style of writing. I want to be me and it's ok if some people do not like that. Anyways, to those of you who are reading my story and have left reviews and everything, thank you so much for the support. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. For some reason, i really liked this chapter, I don't know why.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Jack's POV**

While I flew Elsa to the next spot I had in mind, I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having her in my arms. She was so light and it just felt right to have her in my arms. We flew for a little bit before we finally got to our destination. It was a lake which was frozen over, but you wouldn't be able to tell since it was so clear you could see the bottom. The surroundings were mountains with many beautiful pine trees. "What is this place?" Elsa asked as she looked around. "Just something I found while flying around the world," I said. "C'mon let's go skating," I said as I took her hand. She pulled back, "wait wait wait. Jack! The lake isn't frozen," she screamed. "Isn't it?" I said as I stepped onto the lake. Her eyes went wide.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

"Isn't it?" Jack said as he stepped onto the lake. My eyes went wide. How is he standing on water? Maybe he's using his powers. "Come on, it's safe," he said. "How do I know you're not just hovering a little bit and trying to trick me into getting into the water?" I asked. "Would I really trick you like that?" he said with a smirk. "Yes," I replied flatly. "Ok so that does sound like something I would do. But I'm not doing it now," Jack conceded. "I don't know," I said as I looked hesitantly at the lake. "Come on, do you trust me?" He asked as he held out his hand. I smiled. "With all my heart," I said as I took his hand. I meant it. I haven't know Jack for a while, but I know that I can trust him no matter what. He smiled and then dragged me out onto the lake. I stepped onto the lake and surprising did not fall in. "Woah!" I said. "This is so cool!" I squealed as I jumped a little. Why am I acting so much like Anna? "I'm glad you like it," Jack said while he chuckled. We began skating around the lake. It was so beautiful. You could see all the pebbles and plants that were in the lake before it froze. The mountains around us were beautiful as well. Jack and I dance and skated around until sunset.

Jack brought us to a mountain where we watched the sunset. It was just as beautiful as the sun rise. Maybe even more beautiful. The sky looked like a rainbow. Red, Orange, Yellow, blue, purple, all of the colors were just so beautiful. I put my head on Jack's shoulder. He stiffened but then eventually put his arm around me, bringing me closer. I felt safe and at peace, At that moment, everything seemed perfect. Once the sun had fully set, Jack stood up and took my hand. "Come on, we still have one more place to go tonight," he said. I nodded and he picked me up and flew off once again.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

We landed on a hill which overlooked a city. A city in which anyone would recognize: Paris. We had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. This used to be one of my favorite places because it's where I used to feel the most powerful due to all of the love it contained. "What are we doing here?" I asked Jack. "Just wait," he said as he sat down. I raised an eyebrow, but then sat down beside him. For a while we overlooked the city and all of it's beautiful lights. Then, I saw something sparkle from the corner of my eye. I looked it's way and saw golden streams of sand which looked like ribbons. I gasped at it's beauty as thousands of streams began flowing down towards the houses. "Are those- dreams," Jack answered. "They're amazing!" I said. "Yeah, I love watching Sandy work," Jack said.

A stream of the sand came flowing down in front of us. Jack touched it and out came a boy and a girl. They began dancing into the night. I stared at the scene in wonder. Normally, when someone touches dream sand, it takes the image of what the person desires most. I guess Jack wishes for love. I mean, I've known that, but now I can really see how much he wants it. I watched as the couple danced away into the sky. "Have you ever felt it Jack?" I asked.

"Felt what?" He asked. "Felt what it's like, to love," I stated.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I touched the dream sand and it turned into a couple who began dancing. I guess it's true. I really want love. But not just from anyone, I want love from Elsa. I looked her way and saw as she watched the dancers in wonder. I wonder if she feels the same thing. I wonder if she too wants love.

We watched as the sand continued to flow everywhere and the dancers dance away. "Have you ever felt it Jack?" Elsa asked suddenly. "Felt what?: I asked. "Felt what it's like, to love," she stated. Love. I have felt it. I'm feeling it right now. But I'm feeling it for her. I can't tell her that. "I have," I replied. "Really?" she asked. She sounded surprised and yet, sad? "Yeah, but it could never happen," I said. "Oh," was all she said.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elsa said suddenly. "For what?" I asked. "I know you yearn for love," she said. "I've known ever since I met you," she said. "Oh," I replied a bit embarrassed by the fact she knew. "Still, why are you sorry?" I asked. She sighed. "As soon as I found out about your yearn for love, I tried to find someone for you. The thing is, I couldn't find anyone. It was like no human was meant for you. I tried so hard to find your true love, but nothing came up," she explained. "Oh, well that's ok. Thanks for trying," I said a bit upset. So, I'm not meant to love again, she did say human. What if I'm not supposed to love a human? What about a spirit? More specifically, an angel.

The sand cleared out and all that was left were stars. "How does it feel?" Elsa asked suddenly. "How does what feel? Love?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you not know?" I asked. "I mean, it was your power." I reasoned. She shook her head. "Even though it was my power, the closest thing I've felt to love is the feelings towards my sister, but I know that's a different kind of love. I have never felt the romantic, true, love." she explained. "Oh," was all I said. So she doesn't love me. Just more and more bad news.

"I tried to find who I was meant to be with. As a human, I had no one. I looked around the world for someone for me, but much like with you, I couldn't find anyone who I was meant to be with," she said. "Ha, I guess that means we are both supposed to be forever alone," I said. She nodded. "Really do, how does it feel? You've felt it before. I want to know about the feeling. Is it magical?" she asked as she looked at me.

I smiled and kept my eyes on her. "I'm not sure if magical is the word. I don't really know how to describe it. It's like, when you see the person you love, you can't help but smile. Hearing their voice and laughter makes your insides churn in a not so uncomfortable way. You feel warm inside and your heart speeds up. You feel nervous and yet excited. You feel a constant need to be near them and protect them. Show them how much you love them," I ranted.

The whole time I spoke, I never kept my eyes off of her. I feel all of those things and more when I'm with her. '"Whoever you loved must've been really special," she said. I nodded. She is. We sat there for a little while longer, just gazing at the beautiful stars. Manny seemed brighter than normal, but I didn't pay much mind.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked. "I don't know honestly. Christmas isn't until the day after tomorrow. We could always decorate your castle and play around with Olaf and Marshmallow." I suggested. "Hmmm, ok" she said.

I stood up and held out my hand for her. She grabbed it and I helped her up. "We should probably get you back to your castle. You're mortal now so you need to sleep" I said. "Ok," she said. I held her in my arms once more and flew towards her castle.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

We got to her castle and I set her down. Suddenly I was wrapped in her arms. "Thank you Jack, this was the best birthday I've ever had," she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed. Wait, what? Did she say birthday? "It was your birthday today?!" I asked/ yelled. She nodded. "Oh now I feel bad. I didn't even know. I didn't even wish you a happy birthday or anything," I said. I guess I have to make it up to her with a Christmas present. But what to get her? "It's fine really," she said. "I didn't exactly tell you."

"How old are you now?" I asked. She shrugged. "I kind of lost count after 2 centuries," she said. "Oh, I understand. I don't even remember my birthday anymore," I said. She giggled a bit. "I sometimes forget too," she said. Then she yawned.

"You really need to go to bed," I said. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night Jack, thanks for today," she said as she gave me one last peck on the cheek and then walked into her room.

I can't believe she kissed me, twice! Maybe she does have feelings for me. Maybe not love, yet, but maybe there is some sort of spark. I know there is. I smiled and then went out onto the balcony. What to get her for Christmas….oh I got it! I looked at my surroundings for inspiration and then went to work.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I went into my room and began getting ready for bed. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. I hunched down and began to feel colder. I looked at my skin, it was looking paler and bluer in a way. I looked at the mirror and noticed that instead of the darkish blonde that it had been due to the loss of powers, my hair was now turning white. Lighter than it was even when I had my powers. No no no, this isn't good. It's happening so fast. "No," I whimpered out as tears began falling from my eyes. I slid down the wall, curled up in a ball, and cried out of not only fear, but sadness. "Don't make me leave this world," I whimpered out. "Don't make me leave him."

 **Ok, so like idk why, but I really enjoyed this chapter. Like it's not even that important and like has absolutely no action whatsoever, but like I guess the words that I chose make me really like it. I guess just the whole part about love and stuff, just really makes me proud. I don't know why though. I hope you like this as much as I do though. If you don't that's ok. Like I said, I don't know why I like it, I just do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Jack's POV**

The sun came up and I finally finished Elsa's birthday and Christmas present. I made an ice casing around it and then put it in my pocket. I hope she likes it. Christmas is tomorrow and she needs to be happy. I walked to her room to find her asleep on the ground against a wall. Why was she against the wall? Did she not make it to the bed? I noticed that some more of her hair had turned white. Not a good sign. She also looked a bit paler,, almost sickly.

"Elsa," I whispered as I shook her. Her eyes fluttered open. When she saw me, she smiled, I smiled back. "Good morning sleepyhead." I said as I helped her up. "Morning," she said. "Are you ready to decorate?" I asked. She nodded and went to her closet to get some clothes. I walked out to give her some privacy.

"Hey Olaf," I said as I saw the snow man. "Oh, hi there, I don't believe we've met," the snow man said. Oh right, I guess we never really have been introduced. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Olaf said as he walked up to me and opened his arms out for a hug. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost," I said. Olaf gasped. "Oh my gosh! The Jack Frost!" he squealed. "The one and only," I said as I smirked. "It's so nice to meet you!" he said as he shook my hand rapidly.

I chuckled, "it's nice to meet you too," I said. "So Jack Frost, what are you doing here?" Olaf asked. "Oh, Elsa and I are going to decorate the castle for Christmas, would you like to help?" I asked. He nodded his head eagerly. Then he ran past me.

"Good morning Elsa!" he said as he gave Elsa a hug. She laughed and returned his hug. I wish I could be Olaf right now. "Morning Olaf, I see you've met Jack," she said. Olaf nodded. "He told me that we're decorating for Christmas," Olaf said. Elsa nodded. "So, where do we start?" Elsa asked. "How about we get a tree," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Elsa said. "Olaf, while we're out getting a tree, why don't you stay here and find some ornaments," Elsa said. Olaf nodded and walked away. "So, where are we going to get the tree?" Elsa asked. "Well, we are in the mountains where there are many many trees," I said. "We're cutting our own?" she asked. I shrugged. "Why not? I feel like that's something every person should experience at least once in their lifetime," I said. She nodded. "Ok then, let's go," she said as she began walking.

I smiled, flew, and then picked her up, zooming out of the castle. "Oh my goodness! Jack!" Elsa said as she held on tight. "What? You've flown before," I said. "Yeah, but we weren't going this fast. And I knew we would be flying," she yelled. I slowed down, "Ok ok, is this better?" I asked. She nodded. "Sorry, I thought it would be fun," I said. "It's fine, just, it was unexpected." she said.

We landed in the forest and began looking around for the perfect tree. In all honesty, they kind of all looked exactly the same. I heard a gasp and looked towards Elsa's way. "This is the perfect one," she said. I looked and saw a what she was referring to. It was smaller than the other trees, but not too small. It was a very beautiful and calming shade of green with slight frost on it. It truly was perfect. "I cam and used my ice to slice the trunk. Elsa went to the stump which still remained on the ground.

"Thank you for the tree," she whispered to it. It was strange really, but I don't judge. "We flew back to her castle, the wind carrying the tree behind us. When we got to the castle we saw Olaf with a box of ornaments and lights. "I found the stuff," Olaf yelled.

I set up the tree and we began decorating. I hung up the lights onto the walls of the castle and then began helping Elsa and Olaf with the ornaments. Finally, I lifted Olaf up so he could put the star on the tree. Everything looked magical.

"I'm so excited!" Olaf squealed. Elsa and I laughed at his enthusiasm. Once we finished decorating, we decided to go outside and play in the snow.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

After decorating, Jack, Olaf, and I went outside to play around in the snow. We had an epic snowball fights like the ones before. Of course, I won. It's kind of sad that I can still win against Jack even though I do not have my powers. We laid in the snow breathing heavily, making snow angels. Once we finished, Jack looked over to me.

"So, how about some ice skating?" he asked. I smiled and stood up. "Let's go," I said as I began running towards to lake. "First one there is a rotten egg," I yelled out of excitement. I haven't had this much fun in a while. I heard Jack laughing behind me.

I got to the lake and cheered! "Haha! I won!" I screamed as I twirled around. "Wait for me guys! Geez, I'm so out of shape," Olaf said when he got there. "Where's Jack?" I asked Olaf. Olaf looked around. "Hm, I don't know, maybe he took a different route," Olaf said.

Hmmmm that doesn't seem right. I looked around some more and tapped my chin in thought. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab onto me and lift me up into the air. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched the ground get further away.

I heard laughter from the capturer and automatically knew who it was. "Jack! Put me down!" I screamed. "Awww c'mon this is fun" he laughed. "Maybe for you, but for me, it's dangerous," I said. "Don't worry Elsa, I would never let you fall," Jack said. "I'm not sure if I believe you," I said jokingly. Forgetting that we were many feet from the ground. "Oh, that hurts," he said, feigning his pain as he held onto his chest with one hand, holding me close to him with the other. "You are the spirit of mischief and fun," I explained. "True, but I would never drop someone on purpose," he said. "I don't know," I said. "Really? What reason would I have to drop you?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe you want to dispose of me as soon as you could so that way you won't have to worry and take care of me anymore," I suggested. The thought of him not being by my side made me sad, but I tried not to show it.

"Elsa," Jack said softly. For some reason, hearing him say my name gave me butterflies in my stomach. "I never want to lose you, and I would never try to hurt you," he said sincerely as he looked into my eyes. "I don't want to lose you either Jack," I said, without thinking. He smiled. "Good, because you're stuck with me," he smirked. I smiled. Stuck isn't the word I would use. More like blessed to have him, but of course, I didn't tell him that.

We landed back onto the ground and began skating. It began snowing as the sun began setting. Olaf skated around and Jack and I danced. The snowflakes twirling around us. Laughter filled the air and my heart raced. So, this is what true happiness feels like.

The moon came up and our dancing slowly decelerated. "Thank you, for the dance, " I said. "My pleasure," Jack said with his usual smirk. "I guess we should head back," I said. He nodded and began walking towards Olaf. He took my hand and then Olafs.

When we got back to the castle, Olaf bid us goodnight. "So, I know this is a touchy subject and all, but I can't help but be curious," Jack began as we sat down on my bed. "What do you think is going to happen to Olaf and Marshmallow?" Jack asked. "Also, your ice castle and pretty much everything you've created." Jack stated. I thought about it for a second. "I've thought about this before. They didn't disappear when I first died, but I think that's because I was resurrected on the same day. As much as it hurts me to say, I think Olaf and Marshmallow would die along with me since my powers will be ineffective, therefore, they would lose their life force. As for the castle, I'm not quite sure," I said solemnly. "Are you going to tell Olaf?" Jack asked.

"I don't think I have the heart to," I began. "He's such an innocent snowman filled with laughter and joy. I don't think I can destroy that. Yet, at the same time, I feel as if he should know before the time comes," I said. "Maybe I could try and keep him alive," Jack suggested. "I'm not quite sure how that would work though," I said.

"I don't even really know how I got him to come to life in the first place," I said. "Oh," Jack responded. "Have you ever brought something to life?" I asked Jack. "No, not in the way you have," he said. I sighed as we sat there in silence.

"For now, let's not think about it," Jack began/ "Christmas is tomorrow and it's supposed to be a time of wonder and joy. So let's wait," he suggested. "Besides, you still have at least another week," he said. I nodded. If only he knew. "For now, get some shut eye. We have a big day planned for us tomorrow," Jack said as he tucked me in. "Good night Jack," I said. "Goodnight Elsa," Jack responded as he gave me a kiss on my forehead causing a blush to appear on both his and my face. He exited my room and that's when I felt another chill.

I look down at my feet, the tips we turned into ice and I could see part of my foot slowly turning blue and paler than the rest of my skin. I don't think I have a week,

That night, I dreamt of Jack and I. All of the fun we had and all of the happiness I felt. That was when I realized, I now know what love feels like.

 **Hey everyone! Long time no see...I guess it's not really see, more like read? Anyways, I know it's been a while since I updated, but like I've just been so busy with school and like life in general. I have been working on this story whenever I can though. What I find ironic is that I'm writing this story and yet English is currently my worst grade. I think it's actually the worst grade I've ever gotten in my life. But yeah...so I guess it makes sense that my writing is bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really like the next chapter, but this one is okay too. Anyways, happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Jack's POV**

The sun came up and it was a new day. "Christmas is here!" I yelled in excitement as I ran to Elsa's room to wake her up. "Elsa! Psst! Elsa!" I said as I attempted to wake her. She groaned. "Just 5 more minutes," she mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. "No, no more minutes of sleep. We can't waste a single second. It is Christmas which means we have big plans for today and you need to get up so we can start on those plans" I said. Elsa's eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful blue eyes looked around the room and then landed on me, when they did, she smiled. "Merry Christmas Jack," she said with her angelic voice. "Merry Christmas Elsa," I said as I bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Both of us blushed bright red. "Get up and ready and then meet me outside," I said and then walked out.

Elsa came out and my heart leaped when I saw her. She was wearing a dark blue dress with sparkles on it that looked like stars. It had one long and loose sleeve and went down to her knees. Her hair was still a bit dark with a white strip, however, it was down and pinned in the back. It was wavy and looked as if it was made of golden silk, almost like how you would imagine ambrosia looking like. She was absolutely stunning and seemed to light up the room. I smiled and held my hand out to her. She took it and we began walking towards the balcony. "You look absolutely gorgeous," I told her. "Thank you," she said as she blushed.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. "Well, the Guardians are having a party until sunset so I figured we would hang out with them for Christmas. Then we could watch the sunset and stargaze. Then look at the Christmas lights. After that, it's present time." I said. Her face fell. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just…." She trailed off. "Just…" I copied. "I feel bad because I didn't… get you anything… for Christmas… or your birthday…" she said as she fidgeted with her hair. I chuckled. "That's alright, I didn't expect you to give me anything. And like I said, I don't even remember the exact day my birthday is on, plus I missed yours so it's ok," I said. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. "Being able to hang out with you on Christmas day is the best present I could ask for," I said. She blushed.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Hold on tight," I said as we flew off. I don't know why, but for some reason, on Christmas day, the world is just so much brighter and happier. Today was going to be perfect, I can feel it. I watched as Elsa looked around us. Taking in our surroundings and the beauty of the world on Christmas day. I smiled while watching her. She was truly special.

We landed at the workshop and headed to the party. When we got there all the Guardians turned their heads towards us. "Elsa!" They all said excitedly.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

When we got to the shop, all of the Guardians surrounded me. "Elsa!" They all said excitedly. I smiled in return. "Hey guys," I said. "We haven't seen you in forever! Last time you just ran off," Tooth said. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, it was just hard for me, you know?" I replied. "It's ok, we understand dear," said Mary. I smiled. "So, are we gonna celebrate or what?" Bunny asked. "Oh, so now you like Christmas huh furball?" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

Bunny smiled, "No, I just want to celebrate now so that way we can leave early and I can work on the more important holiday." North's face turned red. "Oh you take that back Bunny," he said as he began walking towards Bunny and Jack. The three of them began arguing while Tooth, Sandy, Mary, and I went to go get some food.

"So Elsa, how have you been?" Tooth suddenly asked. "I've been ok. It's a bit weird without my powers. I never really realized how much I loved them until they were gone," I replied. "I understand. I don't know what I would do without my powers," Tooth said. "You people and your powers. You know, powers aren't so great when you think about it. You don't get to experience all of the hard labor that comes with being human," Mary said. Tooth and I giggled in return.

The party went on and the music continued to play. Laughter being a comment sound throughout the day. We talked and ate and danced. Jack insisted that I dance with him. It was perhaps the best Christmas I've ever had. And it's still not over yet. Once the party ended, Jack brought me back to the castle.

"I have something to give you," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He went into his pocket and pulled out a box which appeared to be made of ice. "I ummm...here," he said as he handed me the box. I took it and looked at him skeptically. He had a nervous look in his eyes.

I opened the box to reveal a beautiful pendant. It was made of ice and was a gorgeous snowflake which looked as if it was made of glass. On the snowflake was a little blue gem right in the middle. In the sunlight, the pendant shone a million different colors. It hung on a thin chain. So delicate and light. I was at a loss for words as tears of joy and just pure emotion brimmed from my eyes. "Jack," I gasped quietly.

"Do- do you like it?" he asked a bit shakily as he looked at my expression. The tears began falling. "I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I said. He sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you wouldn't like it," he said as he relaxed. "Are you kidding me? This is the best gift ever," I squealed out.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it," he said. The smile on my face was this biggest it's ever been. He took the necklace and went behind me to clip it. My heart was pounding with pure happiness. "Did you make this?" I asked. He blushed slightly. "Yeah. I was thinking about what to get you. I looked out the balcony and saw the lake covered in ice. The sun was setting making the light reflecting off of it look so beautiful. Then a snowflake fell, and inspiration came." He said

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I was relieved to hear that Elsa liked my gift. Seeing that smile on her face was really the best Christmas gift I could've asked for. We sat on the balcony, just like always, watching the sunset and the moon rise. Elsa laid her head on my shoulder and all was perfect.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I prayed that she didn't hear it. We sat their for a while, like two lovers enjoying the romantic scenery. At last, the sky went dark and the moon arose and shone brightly. I felt Elsa yawn against my shoulder.

I looked down at her. Absolutely beautiful. "I think it's time we get you to bed, after all, I did wake you up early" I said with a smile on my face. She looked up and smiled in return. Her smile was brighter than the moon and her eyes reflected the stars above. "Thank you Jack. For everything. This was the best Christmas I've ever had. I've never smiled so much in my life and I'm so happy to have been able to spend it with you," Elsa said.

I felt the pull towards her once again. I began leaning in and she began to rise up. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't help but feel excited about what might come next. We continued to lean in towards each other until our lips finally met. The moon seemed to shine brighter and I felt the air spark around us.

It was everything I imagined it to be like. Her lips were soft and warm, contrary to her powers. Emotion filled my heart and I felt like this moment was the happiest moment of my life. That was, until her lips became cold. I opened my eyes to see Elsa slowly pulling away. Her hair completely white and her lips turning blue. Her eyes were half lidded and I heard her take one last breath before she collapsed into me and froze.

 **Haha another update! Honestly, I was going to end the story here with a happy ending, but then another idea came to my head and I was like "hey let's do this and make this story go on a little more." So tada! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Jack's POV**

Elsa laid frozen in my arms. Completely made of ice now. No breathing, no color but blue. Dare I say it, but she still looked beautiful. At first I was shocked, I stood frozen, just like her. But then, I realized what had just happened and my world came crashing down.

"No, no, no, no, no. Elsa," I whimpered out as I looked down at her form. "Elsa!" I screamed as tears began pouring out of my eyes. "No this wasn't supposed to happen! Not this fast!" I said as I held her in my arms. "Elsa!" I cried out.

I sat there weeping, holding her tight in my arms. The clouds covered the moon and the sky no longer seemed as bright and beautiful. I continued to repeat her name. Pleading her to come back to me, but nothing happened. She just stayed frozen, unresponsive, and still. I cried the most I've ever cried that night. The sun rose signalling the morning. I had spent the whole night crying over my lost love.

I place Elsa in her bed and used my powers to put her body in a more comfortable position. The necklace I had given her still remained on her. Her hair still in waves behind her and her beauty still uncomparable. My eyes were dry from the loss of tears. I knew I had to tell the Guardians, but then another thought came to my mind: Olaf. I flew around to go find him. I went into his room to see a pile of snow surrounding a carrot, some coal, and some sticks. I bent down to them, "Olaf," I whispered out. "I'm so sorry," I said to the pile. I collected the snow and parts in a casket like box and closed the windows to his room.

I flew to the pole to tell North of the news. My heart hurt from this loss and I felt drained of energy. I flew into the shop and went to go find North. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Mary asked when she saw me. "Do you know where North is?" I asked without greeting. I had no happiness in me anymore. "He's in his office," she replied. "Is there something wrong dear?" she asked. I shook my head and headed towards North's office. I opened the door to find North, jolly as ever, humming a song and working on a new toy. "North," I said with a raspier voice than expected. "Oh, Jack! What brings you here?" North asked with a big smile on his face as he looked towards me. He saw my expression and his smile faded. "Jack," he said softly. "Call the Guardians," I said.

I waited for the other Guardians to arrive. I sat in the globe room and tried to prevent the tears from falling. This place reminded me too much of her. It was the first place I met her. When I first realized my feelings for her. All the Guardians came in. "Jack, what happened? What's wrong?" Tooth asked as soon as she saw me. "Hey mate, what's going on?" Bunny said. Sandy followed with a question mark. I took a deep breath and said the words I never thought I would say. The words which hurt so much I didn't even realize that I said them until I saw the look on the Guardian's faces, looks of distraught and sorrow.

"What do you mean she's gone?" North asked. "Please don't make me say it," I pleaded. "Jack, please. We know that Elsa meant the world to you, but we care about her a lot as well. We just want to know what happened," Tooth said with tears in her eyes. "Back at the battle with Pitch and Hate, Hate froze her heart. There's no cure for a frozen heart. The trolls had given else at most two weeks, but I guess their prediction was wrong, She's gone. She's frozen in ice. And it's all my fault," I said, choking on the last part.

Tooth and Mary both broke down into tears and I saw a tear escape from North's eyes. Bunny looked saddened as well. Sandy's face still contained shock, but then turned to a frown. More tears collected in my eyes as this all became a reality.

* * *

The Guardians and I later had a ceremony for Elsa. North had made her a little coffin thing. It was made of ice and had a clear lid so that we could still see her. It was surrounded by flowers and snowflakes and laid in the middle of her castle. Engraved on it was her name along with her signature snowflake. We laid her in it and said goodbye. The Guardians had all left by now but I remained, unable to say my last goodbye. I took the top off and caressed her cheek. Cold as ice. "I'm so sorry Elsa. So so so sorry," I said as I cried a little more. "I love you," I said after kissing her lips once more time and then putting the top back on. I went to the balcony, looked at her once more, closed the doors, and flew off.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm hoping to make the next couple of ones longer in order to make up for this one. This chapter isn't very interesting, I kind of didn't know what to put for it, but if I just went straight ahead to the part in Chapter 15, then the story wouldn't really make sense. Or maybe it would. Who knows. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. You can anticipate the next chapter to come soon.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Ok so this chapter is definitely longer than the last so that's good. The next couple of chapters may be confusing concerning the time, but bear with me on this. The next couple of chapters might also drag, but all of it is for the purpose of the story line so...yup. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kinda liked this chapter. It was kind of a different perspective in a way...not really, but you know what I mean. Probably not but whatevs. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Elsa's POV**

Jack and I leaned in. My eyes closed and I felt his lips touch mine. They were softer and warmer than I thought they would be. I felt a spark and felt my heart warm, but then, I began to feel cold. Colder than I've ever been. I felt the warm compress into one spot and then disappear as the cold spread throughout my body. I felt stiff and began to suffocate. I pulled away from Jack to try and catch my breath. I breathed in and felt the air expand my lungs. I felt my legs freeze over, then my body and as I released my breath, I felt my heart stop and saw as Jack's face went to pure shock and sorrow. Then finally, everything went black and I felt nothing.

It was cold, and I all around me was darkness. I felt as if I was in a dark empty room, just wandering around with nowhere to go. Suddenly I saw a little speck of light. I moved towards it and it began to grow bigger and bigger. The light shined brighter and suddenly the dark room that I had been in turned into a bright white room. Still empty, but light now, and a bit warmer. "Elsa," a voice I had not heard for centuries said. I turned around to see the person who I have missed for all too long.

"Anna!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face. I ran towards her and we engulfed each other in a hug. "I've missed you," I said as tears of joy began falling from my eyes. "I've missed you too," Anna said as she hugged me tighter. We released each other but our smiles did not go away. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I'll tell you eventually, for now I want to hear about how your life has been." Anna said. "Wait, you knew that I was still alive?" I asked. She nodded. "When I died, I had expected to see you, but turns out, you were one of the lucky few to be resurrected. I was told that you were given a chance at a new life. A chance to be something called a Guardian." Anna explained. "Well, what you heard is correct. I was named Cupid by the humans I protected. I brought love to the world, but died before I could become a Guardian. Yes, I was chosen, but I died before I got the chance to take the oath." I said sadly.

Anna put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eye. "Hey, there's nothing to be sad about, after all, I'm here with you now," Anna said, almost sadly, yet it was comforting. "You're right! It's so great to see you again. I really have missed you," I said with a small smile on my face. Although my words were sincere, I couldn't help but feel sad in a way. "Elsa?" Anna said. "Hm," I replied. She smiled softly, "I've missed you too and I know you've missed me. But there's someone else you're going to miss so much more than you have ever missed me if you stay here," Anna said. I saw tears brim her eyes but her smile remained. "What do you-" I was at a loss for words as Anna moved her hands around and a portal like thing appeared. Although it wasn't quite a portal, more like a screen. An image began to form on it and I saw as Jack went to sit on a hill and talk to the moon.

"H- how is this possible?" I asked. "Anything is possible in the afterlife," Anna said. I continued to look at the screen and my heart broke as I saw a tear slip from Jack's eyes. Although I did not know what he was saying, I could tell he was feeling a great amount of pain and sorrow. Although seeing him in that state broke my heart, just seeing him again made me smile and made me feel warm inside. "Elsa, you did it!" Anna said happily. "I did what?" I asked as I looked away from Jack.

"You found him! You found love! True love!" Anna said as her smile grew wider. I couldn't help but just blush and smile. But then my smile faded. "He wasn't my true love though. If he was, I wouldn't be here. I would still be alive," I said sadly. "You're wrong," Anna said. "What?" I asked.

"Elsa, this place, it isn't the afterlife. Well not exactly at least. It's the place which lies between death and life. You aren't dead yet" she said. "I-I don't understand. Why are you here then? Why am I here?" I asked. "Well, for me, it's a long story. To keep it short, I was summoned here and told by someone about you arriving here," Anna explained.

"Who's that someone?" I asked. "Me," I heard a voice say. It sounded powerful and yet comforting. I turned around to be met with a man. He had bluish white hair and was very clean cut. He wore a gray suit with a white tie and held a staff with a clear sphere encased on the staff. "Allow me to introduce myself," he began. "I am the man in the moon, you, along with the other Guardians, call me Manny," he said as he stretched out his hand towards me.

"M-Manny," I said in disbelief as I took his hand. He smiled. "Yes, my dear," he said. "I-I don't understand. Why am I here? Why was Anna summoned here? Why are you here? Why can't I just go into the afterlife?" I asked. "Simply because you were not supposed to die again," He said. "That raises a few more questions than it answers," I replied. He chuckled.

"Yes, you did die, per say. But you weren't supposed to. That kiss you shared with your Guardian, it was true loves kiss. You two grew the strongest magic of them all," he said with a smile on his face. I blushed when he called Jack my Guardian. "Wait, if it was true loves kiss, then why did my heart freeze?" I asked.

"That, my dear, is because of who you and Jack are," Manny began. "When you kissed, not only did you get your powers back, but some of Jack's power went into you. Both you and him became stronger. He was able to handle it, but due to your current state, you're body was unable to contain them and the ice consumed you," Manny explained. "So, I really did die?" I asked

He nodded. "But, as a gift to both you and Jack, I will allow you to go back if that is what you choose," He said. "Y-you mean I can go back to him. I can go back to life?" I said in disbelief. "Yes, but there are a couple of catches," he said. "Well what are they? I'm sure I'll be able to handle them," I said. "Well, one, in order to bring you back to life for a second time, you'll have to be born into a new family, meaning, your memories will be gone, including those of your past life and your previous immortal life" Manny explained. "Wait, then what's the point in going back?" I asked. He smiled. "When the time is right, Jack will find you. And when he does, your memories along with your immortality will be granted," he said. "But how will I see him? How will I know the believe in him?" I asked.

"That's where Anna comes in," He said. "She will be your Guardian Angel per say. Simply guiding you to learn to control your powers and believe in Jack," he explained. "So, I'll still have my powers?" I asked. He nodded. "The powers of winter and love," he explained. "Your wings will come when your memories are unlocked," he said. "What about my family? What if they don't like my powers?" I asked. "Don't worry, I assure you they will accept you for who you are," he said.

"What about Jack? How will he know that it's me? Won't I look different? Act differently? Even have a different name? What if he doesn't love the new me?" I asked. "I will make sure your name stays the same and your appearance will as well due to your powers. Anna will guide you to have about the same personality as you currently have. And with the love that both you and him contain, I'm sure he'll love you no matter what," Manny said.

"Ok, then what about what happens when I do meet Jack and become immortal? I couldn't just leave my new family," I said. "You will still be able to see them and they will be able to see you. You're new family will be wonderful, trust me, I have already found them," he said.

I nodded. "Is that the only catch?" I asked. "Well, there's one more," he said. "What is it?" I asked. "Once you find Jack and gain your immortality, you will no longer need Anna as your Guardian angel, therefore, you will never see her again," he said. That was like a slap to the face. Never seen Anna again. On top of that, until Jack finds me, I won't have any memories of her, meaning I won't even know she's my sister. I can't just leave Anna. It would hurt my heart to never see her again. I just got her back. "I-I, I don't know if I can do this," I said.

Manny looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Anna was already crying and tears were beginning to fall from my eyes as well. "Can- can you give us a minute?" Anna asked him. He nodded. "Elsa," Anna said causing me to look up at her. "We've never been close, but I've always loved you no matter what," Anna said. Tears continued to fall from both of our eyes. "Love means putting someone else's needs before your own," she continued. "Therefore, you have to go to Jack," Anna said. My breath caught in my throat. "I-I just can't lose you," I said. "Not again. I've missed you for so long," I continued as the tears continued to fall.

"I know, I know. But what you and Jack have is something special. You can't just give it up. Besides, I'll always be with you. I'll always be in your heart no matter what," Anna said. "But," I began. "Please Elsa. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you to let you go, but you have to. I want you to. So please, do it for me, do it for yourself, for Jack. Go live your life," Anna said. My tears began to slow but I was still sobbing and gasping for breath. I nodded and tried to contain myself.

We embrace each other in a tight hug. "I love you," I whispered shakily. "I love you too," Anna replied. I took a deep breath before I released her. I turned to Manny. "I'm ready," I said. He smiled and nodded. His staff began glowing and I felt Anna grab my hand. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded. I smiled and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

In a hospital, in a small town of Arendelle, and woman with dark brown hair and a pale complex laid with her husband holding her hand. He was a tall man with dirty blonde hair but gentle eyes. Both waited anxiously, excited to see their new baby girl.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a nurse came in holding a small blue bundle. "Mr. and Mrs. White, would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked with a kind smile on her face. Both nodded happily. The nurse gave the bundle to the women in the bed and left the new family to bond. "Awwww, Chris, she's beautiful," the woman said as she looked at the tiny being in the blue bundle. The baby had platinum blonde hair, almost white and was very pale. Her nose and cheeky had a tint of rosy pink and her eyes were a beautiful turquoise that resembled a the clear ocean.

"She's beautiful," Chris said. "What should we name her?" Chris asked. "Hmmmm, I'm not quite sure," the woman said. "How about Dina jr. after you," Chris joked. The lady scrunched her nose and laughed. She looked at her beautiful baby and a lightbulb appeared. "What about Elsa?" She asked her beloved husband. "Elsa...it's perfect," he said as he kissed his wife's head. Turning his attention towards the newborn, Chris caressed the baby's head. "Welcome to the family, Elsa."

* * *

 **8 years later**

"Mommy mommy," a little girl screamed out. Her platinum hair had grown longer and was tied in a braid. She was indeed beautiful and graceful, but playful and joyful at the same time. "Yes my little snowflake," Dina said as she picked up her beloved daughter. "I want to show you something," the girl said as she dragged her mom to her room.

Dina gasped after looking in. "H-how is this possible?" she said in amazement. The room was covered in snow and had snowflakes dangling from the ceiling. "Did you do this?" she asked. "Yes," Elsa said with her hands behind her back. "Do you not like it?" She asked, scared her mother would scold her. "No it's not that. It's just-" Dina was at a loss for words. "I can melt it," Elsa said as she waved her hands making all the snow disappear. Dina was amazed at her daughter's newfound abilities. "It appears we have a sorcerer in our family," she said with a smile.

Dina grabbed her daughter and gave her a tight hug. "You, my dear, are amazing! My little snowflake," she said as she gave her daughter a kiss. The girl giggled and hugged her mother. "I love you mommy," she said. "I love you too," her mother replied.

Later that night, Elsa laid sleeping her bed, but she was not alone. A black figured began to form out of the shadows. His eyes glowed yellow and he had a sinister look on his face. "Oh how I love children," he said to no one in particular. "They're so easy to scare. Come child, give in to your fear," he said as he sprinkled some of his black sand on the girl. Elsa began to squirm in her bed and cried before she screamed and release all of her powers. Her room was engulfed in ice and snowflakes hung frozen in the air.

Elsa sat up crying and continued to sob. That was, until, a light had formed in the corner of her room. Out of that light came a girl. A girl with auburn hair and a pale complexion. "H-Who are you?" Elsa said frightened. "Do not be afraid," the girl said with a soft and comfortable voice that sounded almost sad. "My name is Anna. I'm here to help you," she said as she stepped closer to Elsa. "H-help me? How?" Elsa asked.

"You're powers. You're afraid of them, aren't you?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. Anna stepped closer and grabbed Elsa's tiny hands. "Don't be," she said. "You're powers are a miracle. They are beautiful and have so much potential to help others. You contain not only snow, but love. You're powers are so beautiful and strong. They will get stronger, but as long as you love and believe in yourself, you will be able to accomplish so much," Anna said to the child. "H-How do you know?" Elsa asked, a bit skeptical of the girl in her room. "Just trust me. Whenever you are scared, I'll always be here for you. No matter what, I'll always be here to help," Anna said as she faded away leaving a necklace. The necklace had a clear snowflake pendant with a blue gem in the middle.

Elsa looked at the spot that Anna had once been in. Curious as to what had just happened. She went towards the necklace and examined it. She put it around her neck and silently vowed to never take it off. She saw it as a symbol of protection from her Guardian Angel. If she were to wear it, nothing bad could ever happen. She thought of her parents and the ice began to thaw. "Love," she whispered. "Thank you, Anna" she said as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Years passed and Anna continued to help Elsa control her powers. Elsa grew to be beautiful and loved by everyone. She no longer feared her powers, however, that did not mean they were of public information. Only her parents, along with her best friends, knew of her powers. She was a straight A student involved in many community service activities and took interest in fashion and singing. Life for Elsa was perfect, and yet, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Anna had told her that she contained the power of love, being able to bring love to everyone, and yet, she didn't have a love for herself. At school, many boys liked her, but she never found them interesting. No one ever made her heart flutter. However, Anna told her not to give up and that someone was out there.

Elsa continued to wear that necklace given to her from Anna on the first day they met. Anna had become like a sister to Elsa. They had spent all 16 years of Elsa's life together. She often guided her when it came to difficult decisions and made sure that she continued to love her family and appreciate all that she has.

On this winter day, a snow day in fact, Elsa sat on her windowsill, admiring the snowflakes, listening to the joyful Christmas music that she loved, sipping her hot chocolate and simply enjoying life. And this day, is when everything changes.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, the time zones may become a little confusing throughout the next couple of chapters, but it'll make sense eventually, hopefully. Although it may seem to kind of drag in these types of parts, I really enjoy them because they show the love between family and I really just love love. No matter what form it takes. Anyways, hope you like it!**

 **~Lyella**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **After Elsa's Death**

After the death of his beloved angel, Jack wasn't the same. He no longer smiled the way he used to. His laugh wasn't as bright and jolly, it was simply just there. The Guardians tried to help him, but nothing worked. His life simply couldn't be the same as it was before. He blamed the moon for his despair. For giving him love and then taking it away. Rather than love, Jack yearned for revenge. Revenge on Pitch and revenge on Hate. However, the one time the moon did speak to him, he was told not to try and find them. He was told that he could not do it alone and that he must wait for the right time to be able to be rid of Pitch and Hate.

This made Jack furious. However, he listened to the moon. Why? He did not know, but something in his heart told him that it was the right move to make.

Throughout the next couple of years, Jack continued to do his job. Spreading fun around the world and keeping an eye out for any danger that may come to the children. He no longer thought of his job as fun though. While he did love the children, every time he would see snow, he would think about her. Ice was what took her away, and here he was, freezing things in ice, just to keep children happy.

He cursed the moon for giving him the same powers as the thing that took away his happiness. Often times, he thought about going to the trolls in order to get his memory erased of Elsa. However, those memories were too dear to him to take away. They were the only things he had left of her.

Her castle still remained, but he hadn't visited it due to the fact that her frozen statue still remained. He couldn't bear to see her in that state again. So, he always avoided it, visiting the city of Arendelle once in awhile, but never staying long. He often wondered if he should visit her. If maybe, just maybe, she would be melted. However, he knew that that would take a miracle.

So, it was on this fine morning, that Jack decided to go to North's workshop and visit his old friend which he had not seen for 16 years.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I walked into the workshop. This place has not changed at all since the last time I was here. However, I wouldn't expect it to change. Afterall, it's only been 16 years since...no don't think about that. I walked in to see things a little more chaotic than they normally are. Must be because Christmas is coming up.

Yetis were everywhere, toy planes flying all over the place, the elves were in the way like always, and the noise was so loud my ears hurt. "Hm maybe I should come back later…" I said. As soon as I said that, everyone froze and turned to look at me. Both the yetis and elves were shocked. "Ha, hey guys," I said nervously. "Long time no see," I said with a wave.

"What's going on here? Why have you all st-" North stood in front of me. Obvious surprise on his face. "J-Jack," he began almost hesitantly. "Hey North," I said nervously. "What brings you here?" North asked. "Ummmm, well, funny thing about that, is ummmm...I don't really know. My mind kind of just brought me here," I explained. "Oh, well now that you're here, come with me, we've got some catching up to do," he said as he lead me to his office.

"So, Jack. It's been a while my friend." North began as he sat down. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked towards the ground. "Yeah, it has," I replied. "16 years," North said. I nodded. "How have you been holding up?" he asked. "I've been ok. Sometimes I feel a little off, but most of the time I'm able to function enough in order to do my job," Jack said. North nodded. "Mary's been the same you know. She just recently got back to her jolly old self, but it does take a while," North explained. I nodded again.

"Well, just know that us Guardians are always here for you Jack. We're a family, we support each other. And this time is the most sensitive time for all of us," North said. He was right. A couple of days ago was the anniversary of the day we all met Elsa. Coming up is the day of her death. Tomorrow would've been her birthday. I felt tears begin to collect as I thought about her, however a knock on the door broke me from my thoughts.

North opened the door to reveal Tooth. "Tooth? What is it?" North asked in surprise that Tooth was here. She was panting and her face looks like she just saw her worst nightmare. "Call Sandy and Bunny! There's something you guys all need to see!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Jack's POV**

"Tooth what's going on?" Bunny asked as we hurried rushed to the place in which none of us have been for 16 years. "Well, I was feeling really down for some reason and I realized it's because it's almost the anniversary. So I decided to go visit her castle and when I got there...you just have to see" she said as she began to fly faster.

We slammed the balcony doors open and what we saw made all of us gasp. Elsa's casket was still there, but the top was on the ground and Elsa's body wasn't there anymore. It's not melted because there's no water and her necklace that I gave her would've still been there. "H-how is this possible?" I asked. "Does this mean she's alive?" Bunny asked as we all looked to North. "Manny must know something about this. I will ask him tonight. I'm sure there is a perfectly good answer to this," North said, he sounded a bit unconfident.

The Guardians all left to do their jobs before night, but I stayed there looking at the empty casket. "Elsa, where are you?" I asked to no one in particular. There's no way she's alive. Her heart froze as a human. Manny wouldn't be able to bring her back a second time, would he? I looked out the window and felt a strange pull towards the little city of Arendelle. Curious, I let that pull guide me.

It brought me to a house, more specifically to a window. There, I saw something which made my heart flutter. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw a girl, a girl with platinum blonde hair, the bluest of eyes, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No, it can't be her. You're just imagining things. There's no way it can be her. The girl looks too young as well. She's just a mere human who resembles Elsa.

Yet, why did the wind bring me here? I continued to observe the girl more, she was looking down, out of her window. She wore a blue sweater accompanied with some gray sweats. Her hair was in a braid, just like Elsa's used to be. Suddenly she looked up and our eyes met. At least, I think they did. She looked at me in shock.

I can't believe it, she sees me. How can she see me? She's a teenager, there's no way she would continue to believe in the Guardians. Suddenly, I saw the all too familiar colorful lights shine in the sky. Without turning back. I flew to North's workshop.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

As I looked out my window, I couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful blanket of snow. Part of me wanted to run down and go play in it, but I resisted. Right now, the warmth and luxury of my room felt all too good. I looked up to meet eyes! The bluest eyes I've ever seen. There was a boy outside my window. He had silverish white hair and pale skin and he was floating!

Suddenly a beautiful array of lights lit up the sky and the boy flew away. That was when I blinked and came back to my senses. "Ugh, what is wrong with me?" I asked to no one in particular. I must've been staring so long I began hallucinating. I shook my head in order to clear my thoughts. I wonder who it was that I saw.

Suddenly my mom came in. "Hey snowflake, guess what tomorrow is!" she sang. I smiled. "I don't know, is it Easter?" I asked jokingly. "No silly willy, it's my baby girl's birthday!" she said. "It's really no big deal mom," I said as she enveloped me in a hug. "Of course it's a big deal! You're turning 16, almost an adult," she said as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Awww don't worry mom. I'll always be your girl," I said.

"I know, I know. It's just, you're growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday where your father and I held you in our arms for the first time," she said. I giggled at her. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked. "Hmm, I don't know. My life is perfect," I replied. "Oh come on! You're a teenager! All teenagers want something!" my mom said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes. "Well not this teenager. And besides, why are you just now asking me? My birthday _is_ tomorrow...wait a minute, did you and dad forget again?" I asked. "Whaat no! We would never," she said unconvincingly. "Oh you did!" I replied. "No, trust me, we didn't. In fact, we already bought you your present, I was just asking you to see if you wanted anything else," my mother explained

I nodded. "Mhmm sure, whatever you say," I said with a smile on my face. "Really we did," my mom said. "Ok, ok, I believe you," I said as I gave her a hug. I really did love my mother and father. I was more of a momma's girl, but I loved my father a lot as well. They did everything for me. Giving me whatever I would want or need and supporting me in everything. I don't know what I could've done in my past life to be blessed with them.

"So, what about tomorrow? What do you want to do?" my mother asked. "Hmmmm, how about ice skating, maybe get some ice cream, watch a movie?" I asked. My mother nodded excitedly. One thing about my family is that we all love winter. I guess that's why I really belong in this family, afterall, I am practically winter. "Just your dad and I or do you want to invite some friends?" she asked. "Hmmmm, can I invite Perri?" I asked. "Of course. Whoever you want! I expected you to choose her anyway," my mom said.

Perri has been my friend since I was a child. She's practically a sister. She knows about my powers and totally idolizes me for them. When we were younger, we used to pretend that she was a frost fairy and me a snow queen.

We heard a car honk and then the door to our house begin opening. "Oh, your father is home, better tell him about tomorrow," my mother said as she got up. We both walked downstairs to the family room to see my father untying his shoes. "Hey dad," I said. He turned around and smiled. "Hey snowflake!" He said as he came up and gave me a hug. "Have you grown since the last time I saw you?" he asked. "Pretty sure I haven't considering I saw you this morning," I replied. He smiled. "Good. I don't want you to ever grow up," he said as he squeezed me in a tight hug. My mother laughed and joined in.

It was times like this when I realized just how perfect my life was. I had my family, and really, that was all I'll ever need.

 **Okay so after pasting chapter 17 into this, I realized just how small that chapter was. It wasn't even 1,000 words, so I decided, eh, why not try and make up for it by posting chapter 18 on the same day. Because I haven't update for a while, I figured this would make up for both the time lost and the words written. I hope you enjoyed these past two chapters. I really tried to bring out the love in which Elsa felt for her parents. I really do enjoy love, not just the romantic type, but the family type too. I wanted the human Elsa to experience family love once more since Anna is not around. Anna doesn't really have a big part in this story and probably won't have many parts from now on, I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of her. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Jack's POV**

I got into the workshop to see the other Guardians had gathered already."What's going on?" I asked when I got there. North's face held shock. "Manny has just spoken...Elsa's alive!" he said. "Really!?" I said, a little too excited. Everyone nodded. I thought back to the girl whom I had just seen, "where is she?" I asked. No one answered, my smile went away. "We don't know where she is. All we know is that she is alive." Tooth said. "Oh," I replied. "I'll look in my records, search for anyone named Elsa" North said. I nodded. "Don't worry Jack. We will find her,"

All the Guardians headed to their respective places. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl I saw today. Could she be Elsa? Is Elsa human now? Will she remember me? All of these questions and no answers. I guess I'll have to pay the girl a visit tomorrow. Tomorrow would've been Elsa's birthday. I hope we're able to find her soon so that I won't have to spend another Christmas alone.

Wherever she is, I will find her. No matter what it takes, I will find her and protect her.

* * *

Today would've been Elsa's birthday. I will always remember this date. Normally on this day, I would continue with my job and then sit on the hill in which we sat on and just dream about her. Her smile, her beautiful eyes, her angelic voice, everything. Today, however, the wind had other plans. It flew me back to Arendelle to an outdoor ice rink.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked to no one in particular. People were skating around and having fun in this cold winter weather. I looked around, trying to see why the wind would bring me to a place like this. And then I heard something that made my heart stop. "Come on Elsa!" I heard a girl call. "Hold on Perri, I'm coming," another voice said. The voice in which I have longed to hear for years. "You're going so slow," the girl said. The laughter I have missed so much filled the environment. "I'm here now, happy?" Elsa said. "Finally," the other said.

I turned around to see the girl I saw yesterday skating alongside her friend. So it is Elsa. Do my eyes deceive me? Perhaps Elsa is just a common name nowadays. I continued to watch the girls skate around and do tricks. The sun was setting and they were still skating and laughing, just having fun on the ice. They looked like they were meant to be there, like it was home.

The girls joined up with a couple. The couple gave Elsa a hug and she smiled. They looked like one happy family. They all began skating out, but Elsa stopped and turned around. She was facing my direction but I was unsure if she could see me or not. Her eyes made contact with mine and my heart stopped once more. She gave me a small smile and then left. For some reason, I felt the need to follow them, and so I did.

I was lead back to the house in which I had visited yesterday. Inside I saw as everyone sat in the family room. The fireplace was lit as well as the Christmas tree and lights. Everyone was still smiling as bright as they were at the ice rink Someone said something and they all laughed. Elsa's parents went somewhere for a little while and that's when I decided to get closer.

Elsa and her friend were talking and although it's wrong to eavesdrop, I did it anyway. "My sister and her boyfriend are going out on Christmas so it'll just be my parents and I," said Elsa's friend. "That'll be a first," Elsa responded. "Yeah. Although, I wish I was her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I just wish I had someone to spend my Christmas with," the girl said. "Am I not enough?" Elsa said jokingly. "You know what I mean," the other girl said as they both giggled.

"I know. I understand," Elsa said. "So what about you? You're not going to leave me for a guy are you?" the girl asked. Elsa choked on her drink. "Really Perri?" she asked as she got over her coughing fit. "What? I'm just saying. You know you could have any guy in our school. Everyone loves you and you know it," said Perri. That totally makes sense. After all, the Elsa I know is beautiful both inside and out, why wouldn't people love her. I guess all Elsa's are like that. But mine will always be special.

"While that may be true. I will not be leaving you this Christmas," Elsa said. "Oh come on! You don't like a single guy? Not even a little bit?" asked Perri. "Not really," Elsa began, "They're all kind of lame or weird."

"Don't you want love though?" Perri asked. Elsa stayed silent for a minute. "Well, of course I want love, but I don't want it to be forced. I prefer it to be true, to happen on it's own." Elsa said. "Wooow, girl, I think you've read way too many fairy tales," Perri said. Both girls laughed at this and it died down. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Elsa said quietly.

Suddenly her parents came back in with a cake. They were singing Happy Birthday as they walked over to Elsa and Perri. She shares the same birthday as my Elsa. This can't be a coincidence. This has to be my Elsa. Once the song was finished, Elsa closed her eyes, made a wish, and then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and then dug into the cake.

Eventually, the day was up and Perri went home. Elsa's parents then chose to give her their present. They had gotten her a charm bracelet which contained a snowflake charm, a swirly heart, and her name. Elsa's eyes gleamed with joy. She gave her parents a big hug and I could just feel the amount of love radiating off of them. I smiled seeing this happy family. "We love you dear," her dad said. Elsa smiled, "I know," she said. "You were our little Christmas miracle. Our little snowflake," the mom said as tears brimmed her eyes. "I still am," Elsa said as she hugged her parents once more.

They then called it a night and Elsa headed up to bed. I was about to head out, but then I heard a voice. "Thank you," said Elsa. I turned around to see her looking at me. "A-are you talking to me?" I asked. She nodded. "Y-you can see me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded once more. "Jack Frost right?" she asked. I nodded. "Thank you," she said once again. "For what?" I asked. "For this wonderful day. You're the reason for the snow and ice that I enjoyed today. So, thank you," she said. I smiled. "You're welcome," I said. "Goodnight, Jack," Elsa said. "Goodnight Elsa," I replied. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Some of Sandy's dream sand floated in and surrounded her. So she's still a believer.

The sand began to form into a couple. A girl and a boy. They were skating around and dancing, just like how Elsa and I used to. I smiled watching the figures. It was then that I saw the thing which ensured that she was my Elsa. Around her neck, she wore a necklace, but not just any necklace. It was the one which I gave her for Christmas before she died. "How can this be?" I whispered out. Shocked that I was in the presence of my Elsa. She's human now? How is this possible? What did Manny do?

"I have to tell North," I said as I flew out and headed towards the North pole.

* * *

As Elsa was sleeping, two figures appeared. One with dark crimson red hair and covered with a brown robe. The other slick pitch black hair shrouded in a gray robe. "What do we have here?" the gray robed one asked as he touched the golden sand, causing the image to take form of people being separated from each other until all that was left was a girl. "It appears our dear friend has brought her back," said the redheaded one. "I sense even greater power in her than before," said the black haired one.

"I feel it too," agreed the other."How about we eliminate her once again?" Both figures nodded and formed balls of their powers in their hands. The black one attacked first, only to be pushed back by some sort of shield "How is that possible?" the red one asked. The shield reinforced itself. And Elsa continued sleeping soundly. Unaware of her visitors. "If we cannot kill her, we should capture her, keep her away from the Guardians." the black one suggested.

"Agreed, keep her until we can find a way to get past this shield," the red one said. The black one was able to snatch her up into his arms, keep her asleep, and then disappear into the darkness.

 **Hello my lovely readers! I don't really know how long it's been since the last time I updated, but I figured that today I had time so why not. I've been really busy recently, and honestly life just keeps on giving me more and more stress. Im afraid that one day I might just snap from all of the stress that I have been going through. That's why I write a lot. Writing allows me to just share my thoughts, or get them out I should say. All of my ideas that I can't say out loud or talk to anyone about, I put in my drawings or writings. That's the beauty of art I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it's not too confusing or boring. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Lyella**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Jack's POV**

I flew the fastest I have ever flown to the North Pole. She has to be Elsa, I know it. After all, why else would she have that necklace? I know that necklace is one of a kind since I'm the one who made it. I can't believe she's alive. But why? Why did Manny bring her back to life again? How? And why is she human?

I got to the pole to see that the other Guardians had also gathered. "I have to tell you something!" we all said excitedly at once. We all waited for someone to say something. After a while of just looks and waiting, North finally spoke. "I looked through my book and I found a girl named Elsa White. She has been on the nice list all her life and appears to still believe in us. She lives in the city of Arendelle. She has never asked me for anything though. Strange really. I guess that's why I never suspected Elsa to be alive once more. The thing is, is it the same Elsa?" he asked.

"It is," I said with the utmost certainty. "How can you be so sure?" North asked. "Because I've seen her, the girl. I went to Arendelle and I saw her," I said. "I have her Teeth," said Tooth. "I looked at her memories but none of them contain us," she said sadly. "I don't think this human Elsa is the same one we know," said Tooth. "It is, I know it is," I said once more. "How can you be so sure?" Tooth asked. "Because I've seen the girl." I said. "You've seen her? How?" Bunny asked. "2 days ago, the wind brought me to Arendelle. It lead me to a house, her house. I've seen Elsa. The girl, Elsa White, looks exactly like the Elsa we knew," I said. "But looks do not mean anything," Bunny began. "For all we know, it could just be a coincidence."

"No, it is her. I know because she's wearing the necklace that I made Elsa for Christmas. It can't just be a coincidence that she has the necklace," I said. "Does she still have powers?" North asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, I couldn't tell," I said. "If she does, it appears she has control of them."

"I don't understand though," I began. "How did Manny bring her back? And why? Also, why as a human?" I asked North. "I don't know myself," North said. "I had thought it impossible for immortality to be granted twice to one person. However she's not immortal. But if she's not, then why bring her back at all? If she is just supposed to perish, why give her life again?"

The Guardians all sat there, contemplating the possible reasons. "We must see if she has powers, only then can we be sure that she is Elsa. If she contains those powers, perhaps we will be able to understand why she was given life again," North said. "Jack, can you bring us to her?" I nodded. Everyone boarded the sleigh and we created a portal to Arendelle.

I led the Guardians to her house, only to see police cars outside. The Guardians and I all gave each other a worried look. We landed and went over to her house to figure out what was going on. Her mom was crying while she talked to the police. I decided to listen to their conversation in order to try and find information as to what was going on.

"I don't understand," her mom sobbed. "We just saw her last night. She was perfectly fine. We aren't heavy sleepers either. How could someone get past us? Why would they even take her? Why only her and not our money our us?" her mom continued to cry as her father tried soothing her. I led the Guardians upstairs to Elsa's room in order to investigate.

Everything seemed in place. A fight hadn't occurred and there was no ice anywhere, therefore, Elsa didn't lose control. The only thing out of place was her bedsheets. The Guardians continued to look around until we heard sand rustling. We all got into our defensive positions only to realize it was just Sandy. He was waving his hands frantically as if trying to tell us he found something.

We all walked over to where he was, which happened to be the corner beside her bed. He pointed and we followed his finger to black sand. "Pitch," we all gasped. "But, why would he take her? How did he know she was even alive?" Tooth asked. "I don't know, but he must have her," North said. "Then we have to go get her," I said as I got ready to fly out. "Wait a minute Jack," North said as he grabbed onto my hood to prevent me from flying out. "Why are you stopping me? We have to get to her. She's human now, that means she's more vulnerable," I said. "True, but at the same time, we don't know where Pitch is," North said. "We must wait for a sign, something to tell us where he could possibly be," North said.

"We shouldn't wait. No one can tell us where he is, we just have to look ourselves," I said. North shook his head. "I know you want to find her. Especially now that we know it is her and now that she is in the hands of Pitch, but it's best not to rush into things without a plan. We will ask Manny tonight. Sandy will monitor the dreams, see if he can find her," North said. "Fine," I said reluctantly. Wherever you are Elsa, stay strong and wait for me. I will get you back.

 **So I'm thinking that the story is going to be finished soon. It'll probably end with less than 30 chapters. I don't know the exact number, but I wanted to let you know that I am planning on ending it soon, so just keep that in mind. Anyways, thank you for reading, I know my story may be a little cliche, but I hope you are still able to see some originality in it.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Elsa's POV**

My eyes slowly opened. I felt drowsy, sluggish in a way. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room. I gasped and tried to get up, only to be pulled down by chains on my hands. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. All around me were stone walls. No windows, and only a small torch to add light. I began to panic. I attempted to use my powers to free myself from the chains, but nothing happened. Instead it felt as if the chains got tighter

Suddenly I heard a maniacal laugh. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man said. "Who are you? Where am I?" I yelled out. Suddenly, black sand began to move around me. It grew and took the form of a black figure in front of me. With the little light I had, I saw that the man had pale gray skin and wore a black dress looking thing. His eyes were glowing yellow and I felt shivers throughout my body.

"Who are you?" I asked once more. He smirked and got down to my level. "The names Pitch Black" he said as he inhaled through his nose as someone would when enjoying fresh air. "I can smell your fear. Oh how much fear you have. It's absolutely intoxicating" he said. "What do you want with me?" I asked.

He grinned a malicious grin. "There are two things really" he began as he circled around me. "One is your powers. They have the ability to interfere with my plans and I simply cannot allow that to happen." How does he know about my powers? I thought I hid them so perfectly. "Ahh yes, your powers. You're wondering how I know of them, right? Well, I am the king of nightmares. I see your fears. Everything you fear and everyone you fear for. And I see that you're afraid of your powers" he said. I smirked. It appears he doesn't know my fears after all.

"Or maybe, rather than your powers, you're afraid of their potential. What they could cause. You're afraid of losing your family, afraid that your powers will be the cause of that loss," he said. My blood ran cold. He saw my expression and smiled. "It appears I hit the nail," he said.

"And the best part is, your fears are all coming true right now" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your powers are why you are here. Away from your friends, and your family" he said. "And you will stay here, forever, always away from them, where they will never find you," he said. "No," I whimpered out as tears began to fall from my eyes.

He chuckled. "Oh how fun this is." He said. "Now, I said there were two reasons didn't I. Would you like to know the other?" He asked. I didn't answer, knowing her would tell me no matter what. I just continued to cry. He bent down to look me in the eyes. He grabbed onto my chin making me look up. "The second, my dear, is your fear. Due to your magic abilities, your fear is stronger than all others. It makes me feel rejuvenated, stronger than ever. And now, I will instill your greatest fear on you. The fear of never finding your true love. You will be isolated away from the world for as long as you live. Living in a constant nightmare. And really, this fear would inevitably come true for there is no such thing as true love." He said.

I began to sob more. The tears poured out of my eyes like a waterfall. He laughed once more and began to walk out. "Now sleep" he said. Suddenly I began to feel drowsy until everything went black. And then I saw my parents. Their smiling faces looking my way, only to be turned into faces of agony, frozen in ice. I screamed and ran to them, however, as soon as I touched them, the ice cracked and all that was left were the then it changed once more and I became trapped in an eternal nightmare filled with my greatest fears.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Manny left after telling us absolutely nothing. All he said was to follow the signs. Look for the things which draw you to her. What the heck does that even mean?! Sandy has been monitoring the dreams but has found nothing so far. This whole situation just seems absolutely useless.

I sat on the window ledge, drawing patterns with my frost. My frost formed the shape of Elsa's signature snowflake. Oh how I miss her. Just so so so much. I will do anything to save her now. Even if she's human, especially since she's human, I will find her. It doesn't matter if she doesn't remember me or, as much as it pains me to think about, if she doesn't love me. None of that matters. All that matters is that she is safe and is able to live her life like she had wished she could do.

As I drew my patterns, thinking of ways to find her, I suddenly thought about the trolls. The ones which had told her of her ending. I'm sure they know some way to find her. I looked around to see all of the other guardians busy using their own methods, so I decided to use mine and go find the trolls. This little spark of hope was what I needed.

I got to the valley that I had remembered eavesdropping on. "Hello!" I called out. "Please, I need your help," I said, hoping that the trolls would show themselves. And sure enough, the rocks began to roll around and take their shape as trolls. "It's Jack Frost," they all whispered in shock. Grand Pabbie rolled up to me and bowed. "Young guardian, what is it you request? It must be urgent for one of your power would never ask of our help," he said. "I was wondering if you perhaps have anything that can help me find someone," I said.

"Who, may I ask, do you wish to find?" He questioned. "Elsa," I replied, happy to be able to say her name once more. "Elsa?" All trolls repeated in shock. "But we thought she was gone," one troll said. "She's not gone. Manny brought her back, but she's human now and doesn't remember anything about her life as an immortal. Pitch has her, and he can harm her now that she is mortal. I was hoping you had something, anything, that will help me find her," I explained.

Pabbie nodded he waved his hands around and light began to form. Out of that light, came a vial. It contained a clear liquid like water and I wondered what it could be. "Find an object that belonged to her, pour this over, and watch the magic happen." He said as he handed me the vial. "It will lead you to its owner," he said. "Thank you," I said to him with gratitude in my voice. He smiled, "I wish you the best of luck. Please find her and protect her," he said. I nodded and then flew off to her human house.

I went into her room and looked for something which I knew for sure would belong to Elsa. There, in her closet, was the dress in which I had met her in. Her icy white sundress. I guess there were somethings that would always be connected to you, no matter what life you live in. I folded the dress and then flew off to the workshop. I sure hope this works.

* * *

The workshop was bustling as the yetis prepared for the upcoming Christmas and the guardians ran around trying to find anyway to access Elsa. Suddenly, Jack flew in carrying the vial and the dress. He saw how the workshop was chaotic and thought of a way to get everyone's attention. He looked around, held tightly onto his staff and then slammed it down onto the ground. Emitting from it came a powerful blast of ice spreading across the floor and releasing a powerful blast of wind causing the temperature in the shop to decrease.

Everyone froze (not literally of course) and turned towards Jack. Finally, after getting over his surprise, North spoke up. "Jack, what is going on?" he asked. "I found a way to find Elsa," Jack said as he looked towards all of the Guardians. "Really? How?" Tooth said with a spark of hope in her eyes. Jack nodded, "With this," he said as he held up the vial. "What is that?" Bunny asked. "I don't really know what it is.. All I know is that it's magic that will help us find Elsa," Jack said with determination in his eyes. "How does it work?" North asked. "The trolls told me that if I pour it over something which belongs to the person I am looking for, that object will lead us to them," he answered. "That explains the dress," Tooth said pointing to Elsa's signature ice dress draped over Jack's arm.

"So what are we waiting for," Bunny said impatiently. Jack looked at the vial nervously. Scared that it wouldn't work, causing his last hope to fade away. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sandy smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up for encouragement. Jack took a deep breath. "Here we go," he said as he began pouring the contents onto the dress. As the magic went down towards the dress it began to glow a golden yellow. It slowly coated it and then glowed and icy blue. The dress lifted from Jack's arms and began to float away. The guardians all looked at each other and then began chasing the dress. They got in the sleigh and followed the dress to wherever it may lead them, prepared to fight and save the damsel in distress.

 **Ok, so depending on when you read this, this story may either be completed or will be completed. Either way, whenever you read this, know that this story will only have 24 chapters in it. I just finished it so I figured that rather than making you guys wait for the whole story to finish, I would just update it all today. So hopefully the next couple of chapters come out soon after this one, but if they don't then know that they will be coming out very soon.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

This nightmare wasn't just a dream. It felt real, like a memory. It felt different than the others, and I wondered how it would end since currently, it feels like a good dream. There was a hill, it was night time, the stars were shining bright and everything seemed so peaceful. I looked to my right to see a boy, the boy from earlier, Jack Frost. Why is he in my nightmare? I wondered.

Golden sand began to surround us and we both looked at it in wonder. He turned toward me and smiled. I smiled back and for once I felt warm. Then suddenly, black sand began to surround him and pulled him away from me. I chased it and chased it until I felt myself restrained by the same sand. I struggled to break free, screaming his name. Then suddenly, the sand stopped resisting. It let me go as well as him. I ran to him, only to see a lifeless corpse. I cried and cried for some reason. I barely know him and yet the tears seem to slow more than they did in the nightmare of losing my parents. I felt more pain than any of the other nightmares. The dream changed, however, I couldn't help but wonder just why I dreamt of losing him.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

The Guardians and I continued to follow the dress into a forest. It lead us through the forest to an area surrounded by rotting trees. In the center was a dark hole too deep to see the bottom. The guardians and I looked at each other and nodded as if saying that the time has come. I grabbed the dress and jumped down into the tunnel, the Guardians following behind me.

We got down to the bottom to see many pillars, it was dark, but there was enough light from the hole to see what surrounded us. We looked around for Pitch, however, there was no sight of him. I released the dress and it led us down a tunnel. We eventually got to another open area with a little more light. We looked around again until we heard a chuckle. "Well well, I knew you would show up someday," Pitch said.

The Guardians and I turned around to the sound of his voice, however, he was nowhere to be seen. "Why waste your time with a mere mortal?" Pitch asked. "We should be asking you that" I responded. "Oh you know the reason" Pitch said as he appeared in front of me. "Where is she?" I asked, aiming my staff at him. He smirked. "You don't have the guts. Admit it, I am more powerful than all of you now," he smirked as he continued walking. I felt the power surge through me and release towards him, but with a flick of his wrist he was able to deflect it.

"Oh do you ever learn? Trust me boy, you cannot defeat me," Pitch said. I screamed and attacked once more, he dodged it but I continued to attack. Pitch suddenly summoned thousands of nightmares behind him who began to attack immediately. The Guardians began fending them off while I continued to try and attack Pitch.

I shot waves after waves of ice at him, him blocking or dodging them every time. With a strong blow, my ice was able to knock down his shield and then throw him back. I thought the job was finished, until I was blasted against the wall by someone else. "Did you forget about me?" a voice said. I looked up to see a man, scars on his face, crimson red hair, and a red cloak, Hate. I sneered at him and he chuckled. "How else do you think Pitch is so strong?" he asked. "I'm quite surprised that you were able to knock him down so easily," he continued. "I guess I underestimated your abilities," Hate said. "However, I am much stronger than Pitch. Without me, he is nothing," Hate said. He then came up to me and grabbed me by my hoodie collar

I felt weak, drained of power from attacking Pitch. Hate created a ball of dark red light in his hand. I prepared for him to thrust it into me. I closed my eyes and waited for death. But it never came. Instead, I dropped to the ground. I looked up to see that Sandy had attacked Hate. He knocked him out and put him in a cage. I guess he overestimated himself. "Thank you Sandy," I said. Sandy gave me a thumbs up and continued to fight the nightmares. The nightmares were still fighting, which meant Pitch is still conscious. I looked around and saw him slowly getting up. "Jack!" North yelled.

I looked his way. "Use the dress and get Elsa out of here, we'll hold him off," he said. I nodded, grabbed the dress, and let it lead me through another tunnel. This tunnel led to a hallway filled with many doors. I continued to follow the dress until it stopped in front of a door, and then faded out. I looked at the door and tried to open it. Obviously, it would be locked. I huffed and looked at the knob. I froze it and broke it with my staff. When I walked in, it was dark except for a dimly lit torch. I heard a groan and immediately looked down to see Elsa chained to the ground struggling to get up.

"Elsa," I whispered out in relief that she's alive. "Who's there?" she asked. She sounded so afraid, so drained. I noticed there was ice on the ground. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you," I said as I began walking towards her. She looked at me wide eyed and repelled backwards. "N-no don't come near me, you'll just be taken away," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. She just shook her head. What has Pitch done to her? "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out," I said once more as I began freezing the chains. "Ahhh" she yelled out in pain. "Stop, you're just tightening them," she said through gritted teeth. "I- I'm so sorry, I didn't know," I said panicked. "It's ok," she said once the pain began to subside. "It's impossible to get me out. You should go now while you have the chance. Before you end up just like me," she said. "No, I won't leave here without you. We've already come so far, we can't give up now," I said.

"We?" she asked. I smiled. "The Guardians," I said. She smiled a bit. "I'll be right back, don't be afraid, we'll find a way out of here," I said as I flew off to go find the Guardians. I came back to the area where the battle continued. I found Pitch and instantly felt a spark of energy and powers, especially now that I know that Elsa is alive. "Pitch!" I screamed around as I released a giant blast of ice. He could barely turn around before the ice hit him and sent him flying backwards knocking him out. The nightmares all around us fell and crumbled to sand.

"Jack, where is Elsa?" Tooth asked. I smiled and flew back to where Elsa was. She was unchained and attempting to stand up. She got up on her legs, but they began wobbling. I flew to her side to catch her. "Thank you," she said and then fell asleep. I smiled and flew back to the Guardians, with her in my arms. "Oh thank goodness she's ok," Tooth said. "She's alive right?" Bunny asked. "Yes she's alive. Just drained," I said. They all nodded. "Let's bring her back to the shop," North said. I nodded and we stepped into the portal.

 **You know what I noticed, it all seems kind of rushed. I'm sorry for that, but I was starting to get writers block and just wanted to get all of my ideas out before I forgot them. I'm sorry that it's rushed and that there isn't much detail concerning her rescue. I'm not very good when it comes to like fighting scenes and details.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I woke up to the smell of, what can only be described as Christmas. My head throbbed, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I sat up and looked around me. Toy trains and planes were flying all around me. "Where am I?" I said quietly to myself. Suddenly the door opened and a large man stepped in. "Oh good, you're awake!" He said. "Cookie?" He offered as he handed me a chocolate chip cookie that I knew was made with love. I took it and thanked him. "Where am I?" I asked. I felt like I was still in a dream.

"You, my dear, are in the North Pole," he answered. "The North Pole? You mean like the place where Santa's workshop is?" I asked. "Exactly. You are in my workshop," He said happily. "Your workshop? You mean, you are Santa?" I asked. It explains the beard and the smell of Christmas. "Yes my dear. But you can call me North," he said. "I'm quite surprised that you can see me," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well you are a teen. Normally teens don't believe in Santa Claus. And if you can't believe in me, you can't see me." He said. "Oh," was all I could say.

"You can probably see the others as well" he said. "Others?" I asked. "Yes, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost," North said. I nodded as I munched on my cookie. "Why do you still believe in us dear?" He asked. I shrugged. "I-I have a friend. Well she's not really a friend I guess. She's more of an angel, my guardian angel. Her name is Anna and she visits me occasionally, telling me to believe in the impossible. Believe in the Guardians, the ones who protect the children and bring light to the world. I guess it's not hard for me to believe in magic either considering I am magic," I said. "Ahhh, I see," he said.

"When can I go home?" I asked. "Whenever you want," he responded. "I'm sure your parents are worried," he said. I nodded. "Then come," he said as he began walking through the door. I got up and followed. He led me to a room with a giant globe. It seemed almost familiar in a way. Suddenly I was wrapped in a giant hug. "Oh Elsa I'm so glad you're alive!" The creature said. I looked at her to see some sort of part hummingbird part human being. "Ummm...I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I asked. I felt bad if we did, she seems familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. "Ahh, yeah. I'm sorry. My name is Tooth, the tooth fairy," she said. "Ohhh," I responded. Some more people came. A bunny whom I assume is the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, and a man made of sand which I assume to be the Sandman.

"It is time we bring Elsa home," North said. The others all nodded. They seemed sad in a way. North grabbed what looked like a big glass orb and then whispered to it "Arendelle." He threw it onto the ground and it opened into a giant portal. "Just step inside and it'll bring you home," North said. "Thank you," I responded.

I stepped into the portal and saw my house. I knocked on the door and waited for my parents. The door swung open with a bang and I saw my mother and father's shocked expressions. I cried when I saw them, tears of joy filled my eyes, the same with my parents. We wept and hugged each other for it had been long since we had last been together.

"Where were you? We were so worried" my father asked. "It's a long story," I said. "Well all that matters is that you're here" my mother said. "I missed you so much," I said. "We missed you too sweetie" my father said. "I love you guys," I said. "We love you too." they replied. However, despite having my family back, I still felt empty. In addition, one thought occupied my mind, ever since that nightmare, Jack Frost.

* * *

The next few days went by as if nothing happened. Elsa had returned to her family, Pitch and Hate had been caged up courtesy of Sandy and all had gone back to normal. Well, almost all.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

For the past couple of days, I had been visiting Elsa, just to make sure she was safe. Although Pitch and Hate are locked up, fear and hate still exist. They will always exist. Plus, I know Pitch did something to her, he always tortures his prisoners. Not physically but mentally. I just wanted to make sure she is emotionally stable.

Today was like all others. I went to her house at night and made sure that the dream sand would get to her safely and not be altered with. I was about to fly out the window when I heard her, "wait," she said. I turned around and saw her wide awake. "You visit me every night, why?" she asked. "I-I just want to make sure you're safe. That you're ok and Pitch hasn't harmed you," I responded. She nodded.

"D-do we have some sort of connection?" she asked. At this moment, I wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her about who she used to be, but I resisted. "Why would you ask that?" I asked back. "When Pitch had me, he put me in an endless nightmare filled with my worst fears," she began. The thought of Pitch doing that to her made me want to walk right up to him and kick his butt again. No one deserves that, especially no one as kind as Elsa. "One of them," she continued, "involved you being taken from me and killed," she said. My heart stopped at this as chills went down my spine at the thought of being killed.

"I had only ever met you once. I knew who you were, but we never talked. I don't understand why one of my worst fears would involve someone I don't really know," she said. It pained me to hear this, but none of it is illogical. "I honestly have no explanation for me being in your nightmare," I responded. "Oh," she said. "Well, perhaps, we could become friends," she said. "I don't want that fear to come true, but it wouldn't be there if we weren't meant to have a connection of some sort. So how about we become friends? Afterall, we aren't much different." she explained with a bit of blush on her face. I smiled. "Sure," I said. She smiled. "Good night, Jack Frost," she said. "Good night, Elsa," I replied. She laid back down and the dream sand floated in once more. Once I knew she was asleep, I gave her a kiss on her forehead and flew out.

Will my heart be able to just be friends with her again? She will continue to grow older, will I be able to handle that? Handle losing her again? I don't think I'll be able to take that. Then again, this is a chance to get close to her again. To be with her for a little longer before I have to say goodbye forever. Even if it'll hurt me in the end, it's worth a shot.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jack would visit Elsa everyday. They would play with their powers, have contests to see who could make it snow the most or make the room the coldest. Occasionally they would just sit down and talk about their lives. Asking each other about their likes and dislikes. Jack found that this Elsa was no different than the one he loved. He felt himself falling for this one even more as he spent more time with her. Elsa found Jack interesting to say the least. She admired his child like spirit. She loved how his eyes sparkled with both mischief and innocence. He became a greater friend than anyone she ever knew. Some cases, she saw him as closer than even Perri was to her.

Elsa would wait for Jack everyday. She would sit by the window and look out into the distance until he came in sight. And when he did, her heart would skip a beat and feel a bit warmer. She felt excited, happy. She didn't know how to describe the feeling she felt when she was with Jack. It was like a warmth. A warmth that her parents couldn't give. One which she had never felt before. She felt complete. It was like she had finally found the thing which her heart had searched for. She talked to Anna about it, Anna would squeal and begin to ship Elsa and Jack. Little did Elsa know that Anna had already known what the feeling was and why Elsa only felt it with Jack.

Jack began to invade Elsa's thoughts. During school, she would often think about him. Daydreaming and staring off into the distance during class. Everything she saw seemed to remind her of him and she didn't mind. Her friends noticed Elsa's change in behavior, but when asked. Elsa would just brush it aside saying she's just been having a good life. Her parents also had their suspicions to her change in mood, but decided not to delve into it and let their daughter tell them when she was ready.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Elsa and Jack continued to see each other, slowly falling in love. Jack began taking Elsa out of the country after the first couple of months of their friendship. They would have little adventures and see the beauty all around the world. After the first year of their friendship, Elsa had finally figured out her feelings. _Impossible,_ she thought. _I am mortal, he is immortal. It can never work._

Jack too, thought the same thing. It was becoming harder and harder for him to resist confessing to her. Resist wanting to just hold her tight and never let her go. _She could never love me._ He thought. Elsa was turning 18 soon. 2 years since the incident, since he had found her once again. 2 years since they had become friends. Jack decided to take her out of the country, to Japan. He took her to an area with beautiful cherry blossoms and a river which reflected millions of colors. It seemed so magical, and Elsa thought it really was magic. The two stood on a bridge which over looked the whole scene. Elsa's eyes filled with admiration and excitement, while Jack's never left hers.

"Jack?" Elsa asked as she felt him staring. To her, this was like a dream come true. Like a fairytale where she was the princess and Jack was her prince. She had dreamed of the day where Jack would confess some sort of feelings towards her. But she knew it was just a dream. A beautiful, impossible, dream. Lost in her thoughts she had missed what Jack had said. Only seeing his mouth move and a blush come to his face.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. Jack's face downcasted, seeing this as a sign of rejection. But still her replied, wanting to say it one more time. "I love you," he said. Elsa's heart stopped. _Did- did he just say what I think her said?_ She thought. "Jack," she gasped out. Trying to contain her excitement, but finding it hard to make words. Jack turned back to the scenery, trying to avoid eye contact with her, looking every direction but hers. "Jack," she said once more with more confidence in her voice. Taking her hand and placing it on his cheek so he would look at her. "I love you too," she finally said with all the courage she had. Jack's eyes brightened and he smiled a smile wider than any smile of his that Elsa had ever seen.

"Really?" he asked like a surprised child. Elsa laughed and nodded. Jack then engulfed Elsa in a hug and Elsa instantly returned it. He picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh in excitement and pure joy. Setting her down, he brought his lips to hers and she returned the kiss. The colors from the river seemed to shine brighter than before and the blossoms seemed to glow as well. Sparks flew through the air as a bright white light began to surround the two lovers.

It swirled around them and ended at Elsa's back growing into two large and beautiful wings. They broke apart only looking at each other, feeling more alive and powerful than ever before. Suddenly, memories began to flow through Elsa's mind. Her memories of Jack, of her past life, of Anna, her actual sister, everything. "Jack!" Elsa said excitedly kissing him with more passion than ever before. "Elsa! You- you're back," Jack said. They both smiled with joy as the cherry blossoms flew around them.

"H-how is this possible?" Jack asked. "Manny, he gave me a choice, a choice to either stay with Anna in the afterlife or come back as a human to gain immortality once you and I found each other," Elsa explained. "You chose me over your sister?" Jack asked. "I love you Jack. I want to spend an eternity with you. Anna will always be in my heart, but I was given a chance to be with you forever and I took it. " she said. Jack once again engulfed her in a hug. "Thank goodness you chose to be human," he said. She laughed.

"I have to tell my parents," she said. "How do you think they'll take it?" Jack asked. "I don't know. They love me so much and I was their only child so I really don't know. I hope it doesn't break their hearts," Elsa said.

The two flew back to Elsa's house. When they got there, Elsa's parents were sitting in the family room reading their books. "Mom, dad," Elsa said to get their attention. Both looked up. "I-I have something to tell you," she said. "We know dear," her father said. "Wait, what?" Elsa asked perplexed. Suddenly her mom and dad stood up and a white light engulfed them. From the white light emerged Elsa's real parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle. "M-mom? D-dad?" Elsa asked with tears in her eyes at she looked at her long lost parents. "It's us Elsa," her dad said. "I don't understand, how is this possible?" she asked. "Your father and I watched your whole life. We watched as you became immortal and how you died. Manny had come to both us and Anna telling of your death and the deal he will make with you. Your father and I asked if he would allow us to be your human parents. We wanted another chance with you. A chance to really be your parents, to show you the love which you had been neglected of, to admire your powers rather than suppress them," Elsa's mother explained. "We've watched you grow up into such a beautiful young lady Elsa, your mother and I couldn't be more proud," Elsa's father said.

Tears filled Elsa's eyes as she ran up and gave both her parents a hug. "I missed you so much," she said as she sobbed. "We missed you too. Now it's time for us to go, all of us," they said as Anna appeared beside them. The family shared one last giant hug together as a final goodbye. "We loved you Elsa. We love you now, and we will always love you," her mother said. "I know," Elsa replied. "I will always love you guys too," Her parents smiled and gave her a kiss on her head. They walked away to let the two sisters say their goodbyes. "Oh Anna," Elsa said as her and Anna shared a hug filled with sobs. "Go Elsa, live your life with him." Anna said. Elsa nodded. "I love you," they each said. The released and Anna walked over to her parents. "You guys will always be in my heart," Elsa said. "And you will be in ours," her mother replied.

The light shone again and her parents and Anna faded away along with everything that had belonged to her and her parents in the house. Elsa's tears slowly died down as Jack put his arms around her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm with you, and that's all I need," she said. Jack smiled.

"We should tell the Guardians" Jack began. "And get you to take the oath." he said as they took off. "The oath?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, after all, you're immortal now, plus you were chosen to be a guardian," he said. "Mmm" Elsa said. The couple got to the workshop to see it as chaotic as ever. Everyone gathered and noticed as Elsa had her wings back. "How is this possible?" they all asked in both shock and happiness. Elsa explained to them about the whole story from her death to the deal to the past 2 years with Jack. The Guardians listened attentively to the whole thing. Once she finished, North called for the book. "Will you, Elsa, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." North asked.

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and gave her an encouraging smile and a nod. "I do," Elsa said. "Then you are now and forevermore, a Guardian. Welcome Elsa, Guardian of Love," North said. Everyone clapped and celebrated both her return and guardianship. At the end of the day, Jack and Elsa returned to her ice castle. "Olaf!" Elsa yelled as she went to the pile of snow that had been encased by Jack. She twirled her hands around and created the snowman once more. "Elsa!" He said ecstatically as he gave her a warm hug. Jack smiled at this and went and melted Elsa's old coffin.

"Hey Jack," he heard Elsa call out. He looked up to see her leaning on the door frame playing with her braid. "What's up?" he asked. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "You kind of already did," Jack replied with a smirk. She giggled at this. "Go ahead," he said as he came next to her. "How did you know that the human me, was me?" she asked. Jack blushed. "You were wearing the necklace I had given you for Christmas," Jack replied. Elsa went to her neck and pulled out the pendant. "So that's why this was important" she muttered. Jack looked at her confused. "Anna, when she was my guardian angel, she gave me this necklace when I first met her. Well it was more like she left it behind for me, but still, I thought it was a gift from her. I wore it every day thinking that it would keep me safe, and I guess it did." Elsa said. Jack smiled.

Suddenly Elsa's lips found Jacks. At first, Jack was surprised but he soon gave into the kiss. Elsa pulled away. "Thank you Jack," she said. "For what?" he asked perplexed. "For being my friend, saving me, being my reason to live," she said. He smiled and kissed her once more. "I would do anything for you Elsa," Jack said. "I love you, Jack," Elsa said. Jack's ears loved hearing that. He hoped he would be able to hear that forever. "I love you too, Elsa. I will always love you and protect you. I will always be your Guardian," he said. She smiled.

At last, their yearn for love had diminished as they had found love in each other. The two Guardians continued to love each other for eternity, never forgetting about the people who had helped bring them together. They had been through pain, sadness, joy, anger, everything together. It wasn't easy, but then again, love never is.

 **Once again, sorry it ended abruptly, but I was running out of ideas to end it and didn't want it to drag on so...yeah. Thank you for reading my story and thank you for those who had supported me throughout the whole thing. I hope you enjoyed my story, I had a lot of fun writing it. And it is like the second story I've ever finished so yay! This is so much better than my other stories in my opinions. My other stories are kind of bleh. Anyways, thank you so much to all of you. As a gift, I made this final chapter a bit longer, though some parts may be unnecessary. I kind of just typed whatever came to my mind. It was like as the scene played in my head, I typed it out. But yeah, once again, thank you and hope you enjoyed my story.**

 **~Lyella**


End file.
